Accidents Happen
by case1234
Summary: All she felt was pain. All she could hear were the  screams surrounding her. She wasn't sure how, or why but she felt the need to walk towards the light… But the voice, he was telling her to stay.
1. Chapter 1

All she felt was pain. All she could hear was screams. She wasn't sure how, or why but she felt the need to walk towards the light… But the voice, he was telling her to stay.

* * *

Rachel watched him walk away leaving her stranded at the Christmas tree lot, she was so hurt and so heartbroken that she could think of nothing other than walking home, putting in a sad movie and crying herself to sleep.

"I cannot believe this." She muttered pulling her red coat closer around her small frame. She simply put her earphones into her ears and pressed faithfully.

No on December 14,2010 Rachel Berry was paying absolutely no attention when she steeped off that curb.

* * *

Fredrick Greyson had just gotten into with his mother, she wanted a Christmas tree and so she made him in a blizzard go out and get one. He was angry, upset, and would much rather be screwing his girlfriend than heading to that tree lot.

It was snowing, the beautiful flakes falling around his car as he pulled into the parking lot. He had been listening to ipod and it had fallen under this seat.

"Fuck!" He cursed reaching for it. And that's when he heard a gut wrenching scream followed by the sound of a body hitting his windshield.

No on December 14,2010 Fredrick Greyson was paying absolutely no attention when his car made contact with a small brunette.

* * *

Finn may have been pissed at Rachel, but he felt bad about leaving her in the snow, she was only wearing a small coat and tights after all. After fifteen minutes of driving he turned around to pick her up, because he had brought her and he still loved her.

"Fuck!" He shouted as he heard sirens rushing past him, and he saw flashing lights near the entrance of the tree park. He climbed out of his truck as soon as possible rushing towards the park.

That's when he saw her, his Rachel, lying in a pool of her own blood, her left arm bent in an unnatural position. Her eyes were slightly open and he rushed towards the girl… his girl.

"Son you need to say back." A young EMT told him, his eyes full of grief.

"Please she's my girlfriend." Finn begged the man, ready to get on his hands and knees and fucking beg.

* * *

Brad Whitten had only been an EMT for four months, and he had already seen some gruesome scenes, but this, this was nearly too much for him. This beautiful young girl was dying, hurt beyond words and she might only have had sixteen years to grace the world with her beauty. So when this kid told him that he was her boyfriend he couldn't keep the boy back, because this could be there final goodbye.

"Go ahead kid." He patted the tall teens shoulder and let him through the barricade.

"Please let this young girl be okay God." Brad whispered "She doesn't deserve to go like this." The young man wiped his eyes watching the tall teen kneel next to the small brunette.

* * *

"Rachel?" Finn questioned kneeling down next to the crumpled body on the ground. She was surrounded by people working on her, putting IV's into her and shining lights into her eyes.

"Finn?" She croaked looking up at him, her pupils big and unfocused.

It took everything Finn had to not grab her into his arms and kiss her, hold her tightly. "It's okay Rach, your going to be okay."

She smiled slightly, her eyes losing focus as she stared off into space.

"Finn, It's time…" She whispered finally looking him in the eye, as the crimson blood dripped down her face.

Finn lost the small edge he was holding onto "Rachel, they are going to help you."

She closed her eyes and moved her hand to grab his "I'm not scared. I'll miss you, but I'm not scared."

Finn wiped his face continuing to hold the unaffected arm and kissed it " I'm scared."

She smiled softly "You can do better, maybe someday…Finn why is it so cold?"

Finn watched in horror as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she was silent once more.

"Let's move her!" Someone shouted and four men quickly slid a backboard under her, putting her into the ambulance.

"Kid you coming!" A man asked and all Finn could do was dumbly nod, because if Rachel died, her blood would be on his hands.

* * *

"What's up Hudson, where are you and Berry?" Noah Puckerman asked more happy than he had been in a while.

"Puck there's been an accident." Finn solemn voice broke through the telephone and Pucks' stomach twisted into despair.

"What kind of an accident?" He asked and felt every eye in the room turn away from the gifts they were wrapping for needy children and turn to look at him.

"Puck what's going on?" Will Schuester asked walking towards the young man who had turned deadly white.

"Finn what kid of fucking accident!" Puck asked impatiently gripping the phone so tight his knuckles had turned white.

"Rachel was hit by a car." He choked out , a strangled sob coming out of his throat.

"Where is she?" Puck asked ignoring all the people crowding around him, and just focusing on where his girl… he means his best friend was.

" She's at Memorial." Finn sobbed again.

"Alright I'm on my way." He stopped walking towards his chair and grabbing his coat quickly.

"Finn I need you to stay calm, do you need anything?" He asked quietly, as he was shaking.

"My clothes are covered in blood." Finn said quietly.

"I'll bring you your gym clothes." He paused, he had one last question "How much blood Finn?"

Everyone in the club seemed to turn white at this, and grab each other.

"Too much."

"Finn were on our way, you tell her to hold on!" Puck shouted.

He turned to the others when he heard Finn hang up "We need to get to the hospital, Rachel's been hit by a car."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews, this story is something completely different for me so I don't know how it works.

I do not own glee, but oh how I wish...

Hiram Berry knew how long it took to deliver a baby, how long it took to arrive at Memorial hospital for his job each morning. He learned on December 14,2010 that it took it exactly three minutes and thirty seven seconds for the chief of surgery to tell him that his daughter, his baby, had suffered a terrible accident.

"Hiram, I'm so sorry." The balding man whispered trying his best to pretend that Rachel was just a typical patient and Hiram was the father who had to learn the news. The thing was that he had known Rachel since she was born and had been friends with Hiram since medical school.

"Just tell me where…how…if…" Hiram stuttered feeling as if his whole world had just been smashed and stepped on. His little girl was fighting for her life, and their was no guidelines on how to react to this.

"She's in trauma five." The balding man told him calmly.

"I need to call Leroy." The Man stuttered his whole body shaking, and his throat thick with emotion.

"Go to her Hiram, he's been paged and he's on his way down now."

Hiram didn't utter a single word, he just ran as fast as he could to the stark white trauma room, where his daughter was waiting.

* * *

Leroy Berry knew one thing when he got the page that his daughter had been hit by a car; If she died, they would have to put a bullet in his head, because she was his entire life, besides his husband, and she was the light of his life.

He ran down the hall and into the room to find his sixteen year old daughter lying motionlessly on the gurney, her thick brown tresses matted with blood and her face covered in cuts and bruises.

"Baby," He whispered rushing to her side and holding her hand gently with his large one.

Rachel stirred gasping in pain "Daddy?" She croaked her voice filled with pain, nothing like her beautiful singers tone.

"Don't talk Angel just relax. I am right here." He whispered noticing her cloudy eyes and how she could barely focus on him.

At that Moment Hiram walked in and Leroy had never felt more grateful to see his husband.

"Honey!" He sobbed reaching for Rachel's other hand and kissing it softly.

"Dad, I'm sorry." She croaked her eyes opening a little wider and her face falling into a grimace as tears started to pour down her cheeks.

"What are you sorry for baby girl, you did nothing wrong." Hiram told her, looking at his husband as Leroy just felt sick.

"I'm sorry I have to leave you…"

"Rachel Barbra Berry!" Leroy sternly looked at his daughter "don't you dare give up without a fight."

"Please Angel-" Hiram added as he walked over to his husband and laid a hand on his shoulder.

She gave her fathers a sad smile "You don't have to worry, I know I'll be okay."

The two men broke down into tears as the nurse came in and told them that Rachel was being rushed into emergency surgery. That was their life, and she was leaving this world there would be no way they could stay.

* * *

Kurt Hummel was just sitting at Dalton, in the great room, surrounded by the other warblers as they talked about what songs they should carol ,when his phone rang "bad romance."

The boys snarled at Kurt, but he answered anyways.

"Hey Finn what's up?" The boy greeted happily.

"Kurt, it's Rachel." Finn sobbed.

Kurt felt like he need to grab onto something, the closet thing being Blaine.

"What's wrong with Rachel?" He asked as his voice took on a panicked edge.

"She…was…hit…by …a…car," He chocked out.

Kurt felt nauseous. He and Rachel had become so close over the past weeks, and to imagine her lying there after being struck made his stomach turn violently and his skin clammy."What hospital?" Kurt asked frantically praying that she had been taken to a hospital and not the morgue.

"Memorial." Finn whispered.

"I'm on my way." The small boy whispered hanging up the phone and quickly letting go of Blaine's arm. He quickly grabbed his things and started to leave the room when he felt a hand on his elbow.

"Kurt, what's going on?" Blaine asked his voice laced with worry, and his tone soft as if he were talking to an injured animal.

"My friend, Rachel, she's been in a car…" He couldn't get the rest of the words out as he pictured the small girl in his head.

"I'll drive." Blaine said calmly and to Kurt's questioning gaze he added "It won't do her any good if you get in an accident too."

Kurt nodded "Well come on then, we have to hurry."

* * *

Frederick Greyson had never been more terrified in his entire life. He wasn't this scared when he broke his arm in three places, when his father left and never returned, or when his girlfriend told him they should take a break, but now…he was terrified.

He was shaking something fierce and crying into his hands. How, How did he let this happen? Why didn't he just pay attention to the road, or pick up the Christmas tree the day before like his mother had asked?

"Alright kid," A husky voice boomed towards the shaking teen "tell me everything that happened.

The blonde haired, brown eyed boy raked a hand through his hair and looked at the man.

"Well…I guess I was pissed…"

* * *

Puck somehow arrived at the hospital, he doesn't know how. He can't remember the drive over, all he remembers is pulling into the parking lot and climbing out of his rusted Chevy truck and running into the hospital.

"Finn!" The boy called when he saw his best friend sitting in the emergency room hunched over into one of those plastic blue chairs.

"Puck?" He questioned rubbing his eyes to wipe away the straying tears.

Puck just walked slowly over and sat down next to his friend. "I-I-I've got your clothes." He said holding the clothes out to his friend and praying he would expect them. Finn was covered in blood, her blood and it was making Puck sick.

Finn just shook his head crouching even more in his chair "It's all my fault." He sobbed looking down at his feet his tall frame visibly shaking.

Puck didn't know what he could say, because honestly what was there to say, so instead he just put a hand on his best accommodates shoulder and repeated the same mantra over and over "She'll be fine, she's strong…she's Rachel Berry."

* * *

Rachel was confused, she didn't understand where she was. She didn't know this beautiful green meadow with a waterfall and she just didn't understand.

"Rachel your late!" A voice whined from behind her.

And Rachel turned quickly and realized that she was barefoot and wearing a white dress, how did that happen.

"Rachel!" The impatient voice called again and Rachel looked up again.

Standind in front of her was the most beautiful boy she had ever seen, he had dark teal eyes, and a dark complexion. He wore a smile on his beautiful face, one that was almost too pretty.

"Who are you? Does this mean my existence is over and I am dead, because of that is the case then I have someone to pick a bone with.

The boy just laughed and smiled a dazzling smile "My name's Greg, and I am here to show you your options."

Rachel tilted her head and bit her bottom lip in confusion. "What do you mean?"

He shrugged "You've got the choice Rachel, you get to decide if you want to live or die."

She was confused and her head was spinning, making her feel dizzy. She sat on the ground like a small child, bring her knees into her chest and shutting her eyes tightly.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and wasn't afraid of the contact, she trusted Greg to the utmost degree.

"I know it's hard Rachel but you've been granted a blessing. Some of us never get to choose, but you do and you've got to go with it."

She looked up at him her deep brown eyes shinning with tears "Where do we start?"

Greg laughed and slapped his hands together "I knew you were going to be fun."

* * *

Will Schuester had a secret. His secret was dark and twisted and he often felt terrible for thinking such things about a student, but he was jealous of Rachel Berry. He was jealous of her beauty, how she always looked so beautiful even at her all time worst. He was jealous that she seemed to know where she was going and what her purpose was for being here. Yes, he was jealous of the beautiful brunette, because she was going places and she would let no obstacle stop her.

He felt terrible about her accident, and guilty; he never listened to her, he usually just tuned her out. He ignored her talent and was often times just irritated by her. He berated her in front of her peers and might never have the chance to apologize.

As he sat in his car, he had one choice go in and maybe earn the salvation he so deeply wanted or to let his guilt eat at him.

"Come on Will," He urged himself as he steeped out of his car and walked up to the bustling Memorial hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for the revies, enjoy this chapter.

I do not own Glee.

Kurt Hummel raced through the doors of Memorial hospital at 9:59 PM, after Blaine had let him off at the door. He will remember that exact moment for the rest of his life, because in that moment he saw his step- brother hunched in a chair and crying. Finn wasn't supposed to cry, he was strong.

"How is she?" Kurt asked slipping into a chair between Puck and Finn.

Finn just shook his head and let out a sob "We don't-" He was cut off as the Berry men walked into the emergency room, boith still wearing their navy blue scrubs, and both wearing absolute looks of terror.

The men walked over and Kurt felt a little bit relieved, they would know the truth about her condition; they were doctors after all.

"Boys," Hiram took a deep breath "she's in surgery, maybe you should go home and we'll call you when we know anything.

Kurt shook his head adamantly as he took notice to Blaine walking into the room " Hiram, Leroy I cannot leave her."

The men nodded and gave him a small smile "If you want to stay you can Kurt, I know she'll want to see you when she awakes."

Thank the world that Leroy had said that. He thought he was the only one who had faith that the tiny diva would be okay, but her father did too.

"I want to stay too." Finn spoke softly his voice shaking. Kurt could see Finn believed the men would send him away.

Leroy just shook his head and put a hand on the young man's shoulder "She loves you Finn. You both made some bad choices, but she cares for you."

Kurt watched in shock and awe as Finn's whole form crumpled to the floor and he sobbed that it was all his fault, that the men should hate him.

Yes Kurt Hummel would remember 9:59 for the rest of his life.

* * *

"Why are we in the hospital my Dad's work at?" Rachel asked following closely behind Greg as he led her to an unknown destination.

"I have to show you the moment that you die." He told her simply, not even sparing her a glance.

Rachel began to panic and she completely stopped moving. She was not ready to die, she couldn't.

"You said I had a choice, I choose to live."

Greg turned around gripping her shoulders "The thing about decisions is that people often make them without knowing all the facts, you will learn all the facts and then and only then will you be able to choose.

They were suddenly at a window and as Rachel looked in she saw herself lying there and being cut open, she felt the urge to rub her chest as she saw them working there.

"Collapsed left lung, there's a lot if fluid…" A nurse called out but was cut short when Rachel's heart stopped.

"NO!" Rachel cried out and grabbed Greg's arm pleading with him to let her choose life now.

"Sorry babe, but must die before you can live."

Rachel tilted her head in confusion forgetting for a second that she was dying "But don't you have to live before you die…"

"Exactly, your learning my friend learning fast.

* * *

Santana Lopez was a bad person. She enjoyed watching others squirm in discomfort and she liked to feel like she was on top. She didn't come from one of those bad families either, in fact it was your typical family with two parents, and a little brother. She just didn't like to care about anyone besides herself. She did however feel a little bad about her treatment of Rachel, but to a very minimal degree.

"We have to get to the hospital S." Brittany whispered to Santana as the Glee club started bustling around to get to the hospital.

"Why?" Santana asked. The resident Diva was probably just fine and dandy.

"Are you serious?" Mike Chang shouted back at the Latina, shocking her.

"Please, she's probably fine."

"Santana!" Quinn snapped "I am not the girl's greatest fan, but she's been kind to all of us.

Santana just rolled her eyes at her fellow teammates, what was up with them…

"S, she's nice and your mean." Brittany snapped in the angirest voice t she had ever used on the Latina. "If she dies, you'll be sorry." She added walking out of the room with the others.

Santana felt her heart clench, because if Rachel really did die, she would never get to say what she truly wanted to say. She didn't like Rachel, and they would never be best friends, but Rachel never deserved to be called man hands or Rupaul, and she most certainly shouldn't have lost Finn.

* * *

"Hey Greg?"

"Yes?"

"Where are we?" The small brunette asked looking for something familiar.

"At the cemetery."

"What cemetery?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes."

"Why, aren't they all the same?"

"All the same."

"Yes, they are all where the dead lye."

"But if were dead, we aren't really lying anywhere."

Greg looked over at the small girl as she thought about this, he had been a spiritual guide for many years and never had any person played along with his word games for that long.

"Were at Blackwood." He finally told her hating how sad and confused she looked.

"Is it where I am?" She asked quietly looking out as the cemetery came into a clearer focus.

"You will be, look over there." He pointed his finger to a large group of people dressed in black standing around a tomb.

"Can we go closer?" She asked him.

He was taken aback no one had ever asked to be taken closer, they usually begged to be taken back, and so he would grant that wish.

"Of course." He said quickly as he took her hand and led her slowly to the mourners.

"Rachel was my girlfriend, I loved her and I let her go. She was a great girl, and she deserved so much better than this…" Finn spoke quietly as all the others sobbed.

Greg looked over to see that the girl was crying softly and wiping at her eyes furiously.

"Rachel are you-" He started, but stopped when she shook her head.

"Rachel was my friend, she knew where she was going and what she was going to do with her life. Our plans become intertwined a few weeks ago, we were both going to move to New York; Attend Julliard and get our big breaks on some god awful off broad way show." Kurt paused looking up at the sky "I don't believe in God, but I do believe that wherever Rachel is she's looking down at us and smiling." He looked around at all the people and turned back up to the sky and saluted "I'll really miss you Diva, you were one of the good ones."

Rachel collapsed onto the ground and curled herself into a ball.

"Rachel, if you want me to take you to another scene…"

Rachel just shook her head at the boy "I used to fantasize about my funeral, but now I just can't take it."

Greg knew about this all to familiarly. He had watched his own funeral procession ten years ago, he saw his mother cry and beg. He watched his best friend go completely catatonic and just sit there unmoving. He watched as his little brother was lost, not knowing what was going on in his five year old mind. Greg knew all about witnessing your own funeral, and it was not something anyone should ever witness.

"I know." He whispered softly wrapping an arm around the thin shoulders and squeezing lightly, and for the first time in four years he felt hope.

* * *

Quinn Fabray didn't know what to expect when she walked through the doors of the hospital, all she did know was that she did not deserve to be there.

"Quinn leave!" Puck shouted almost as soon as she had entered the ER waiting room.

"Puck-" She started her mouth opening but no sound coming out.

"Quinn I think you should leave." Hiram Berry told her standing up and walking towards her.

"Mr. Berry, I feel so terrible…"

"The first time Rachel came home from school crying she was twelve years old, you had called her man hands. The second time Rachel came home crying was after you called her Rupaul. Did you know Quinn that Rachel used to cry herself to sleep every single night/ Did you know that she was so afraid to miss a day of school because she thought you might make up worse insults about her? You don't get to feel sorry Quinn, and I don't believe you are; It is your own guilt that brought you here and nothing else."

Quinn couldn't hold back her tears as Hiram scolded her, she didn't know that Rachel was so affected by her taunts. Quinn felt terrible and she had no idea how to make thing better.

"I just want to apologize and then I'll leave. I promise."

"Fine, but if you do anything to upset her…" Leroy threatened.

Quinn just nodded wiping her eyes and grabbing Sam's hand, pulling him to the other side of the waiting room.

* * *

Rachel was now standing outside of Mckinley Highschool with Greg, and it looked different.

"Greg, why are we are?" She asked looking up and into the eyes of her spiritual compass.

"Look right over there." He said pointing to a tall and lanky boy dressed in all black.

"Finn!" She screamed running after him and into the school.

She saw Finn suddenly go into a rage at her locker, pulling off the R.I.P signs and the I'll miss you's."

"You never fucking cared about her!" The boy screamed at the onlooking students.

"Finn-" Rachel cried out trying to reach the distraught boy as he ran off dopwn the hall in tears.

She looked at Noah and saw him run after his best friend and for one second she was grateful that they were still good friends and could provide comfort to each other.

"Your life nearly destroyed him." Greg spoke softly at her, as she just stood mouth open.

She nodded dumbly "My death wasn't supposed to destroy any one. No one was supposed to care."

Greg gave her a sad half smile "That's the thing Rach, no matter who you are,you've still got people out there who will miss you when your gone."

Rachel looked up to the sky and for once in her life felt that maybe people did care for her who weren't blood related.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks again for the awesome reviews. I didn't know how well this story would work out, but I think it's working pretty well.

I do not own Glee

Puck was shaking, physically shaking. He had been waiting for Rachel to come out of surgery for four hours so far, and it didn't seem like it would ever be over.

He remembers, yes he remembers seeing her for the first time in kindergarten and thinking she was pretty. He can tell you what she was wearing, a canary yellow dress and black Mary Jane's, her hair in cute little pigtails. He remembers her sitting down next to him and sticking out her little hand.

"Hi my name's Rachel and I am going to be a star." She had smiled brightly and the little boy couldn't help put smile back. They were friends that entire year, with slumber parties and play dates, and that was also the year they made the pact they would be friends forever.

After Noah's father left when he was nine he changed into Puck, and he broke that promise. He can recall the day perfectly, because she had broken down crying and told him that he promised.

"You promised Noah, you promised." She told him as she cried and tried to reach out for his hand.

He had just pushed her away and said that she was a loser and he wasn't her friend.

"You can be a star all by yourself and don't bother talking to me again."

In the seventh grade he watched as the small brunette was brutally tormented by Quinn Fabray and her follower ands he did absolutely nothing even when she begged him to.

"Please Noah, just help me." She had asked on a certain day in the eighth grade her eyes wide and pleading.

He had just looked at her and laughed "You're such a loser man hands." He snarled pushing her aside and walking off towards his football buddies, ignoring the sobs he heard as he turned his back on the small girl.

It was in the ninth grade when he first started to slushy her, and when she simply stopped talking to him altogether. She used to at least acknowledge his presence, but know she just steered away from him, and didn't even berate him for the harm he was causing. It was also the year he found out how much he missed her.

It was sophomore year when they had there fling that lasted all of five days. It was the day he remembered that promise he made her, and when he made a new one; He would never hurt Rachel again…at least purposefully.

It was today that he realized he was in love with the tiny brunette and he needed to tell her. She needed to know that he wanted to be with her for the rest of her live and his. The minute he was able to see her, he would tell her conscious our not.

* * *

Shelby Corcoran was a lot of things, but one thing she didn't consider herself was Rachel Berry's mother. She hadn't wanted anything to do with the girl after she was born, and she didn't want her after she had found her again. Except Shelby did want the girl, but she felt jealous. She was jealous that she missed out on sixteen years of memories, that she would never be able to tell Rachel's children stories of their mothers' childhood.

She was just sitting with her adopted baby girl Beth when her phone rang on that cold December night.

"Hello?" She asked shifting her daughter to her hip and holding her phone to her ear.

"Shelby it's Leroy Berry."

For some reason the sound of the man's voice made her stomach hurt and her heart beat faster.

"Is something wrong with Rachel." She asked trying to stay as calm as possible.

There was a pause on the other end and Shelby closed her eyes tight knowing inside that their was something wrong, seriously wrong.

"She's been in an accident." Leroy managed his throat thick with emotion.

Shelby blinked and hugged her baby girl tighter "Where is she?"

"She's at Memorial, in surgery."

She breathed a sigh of relief at least she was somewhere instead of anywhere.

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Shelby, if you are going to be here, we need to discuss some things."

She nodded and then dumbly realized that he couldn't see it "I will."

She hung up quickly putting her daughter into a winter coat and wrapping a blanket and throwing her own jacket and shoes on and running out the door. Her daughter might die and she might never have the chance to say she wanted her, that she had always loved her.

* * *

Sam Evans didn't know Rachel Berry very well, in fact he had only talked to her on a few occasions. Sam however, knew that Rachel was mistreated by everyone at McKinley and most importantly her teammates. He didn't understand why everyone was so cruel to her, she was a nice girl.

He couldn't look at his girlfriend, he truly felt disgusted when he heard Hiram yell at her. How at twelve years old he thought could you be so cruel to someone who never did anything to you? He didn't know who Quinn was at that moment, he knew she wasn't a very nice girl, but he never thought she was mean.

"Sam," The blonde girl sitting next to him started hesitantly "do you hate me?"

Sam ran a hand through his bleach blonde hair and looked the girl straight in the eyes "I'm disgusted, I can't believe you could be so cruel."

Sam knew he didn't love Quinn when she broke down into tears and he honestly did not feel like comforting her. Maybe he was being mean by wanting her to feel like no one cared, but that was how that little brunette felt since she was twelve years old… that's too young to be hated for being yourself.

"I never…I just wanted to be popular." His girlfriend cried trying to explain why she had been such a…bitch.

Sam just glared at her "Seriously if that is the so called apology you are going to give to Rachel then you should just leave now, because she doesn't deserve that." He was fuming, absolutely livid.

"Sam it wasn't…I never had a choice."

Sam shook his head "That's the thing about life Quinn, you always had a choice."

He walked away from her and sat down next to Artie. In that moment he knew that he did in fact have a choice and when Rachel woke up he was going to become her friend and her confidant, because she deserved so so so much more.

* * *

Rachel was uncertain, as to why Greg had taken her to a beautiful little two story home, certainly it wasn't hers.

"Greg where are we now?" She asked reaching for his hand, feeling calm as her hand met his.

The guide smiled down at the young girl "We are at your friend Noah's home."

Rachel stood there mouth agape , not because she was shocked, she was proud. Ever since she had first met Noah in Kindergarten she knew he was destined to make something of himself. She never believed those people who called him a lima loser, because she knew deep down he had a heart of gold, and was just afraid to let the outside world see it.

"Do you want to go inside?" Greg asked, even though he already knew the answer.

Rachel swallowed deeply and nodded not able to speak, she was just too proud.

They were both suddenly transformed into a beautiful pink room, obviously belonging to a little girl, the room was beautiful, and so was the beautiful little girl inside it.

"Daddy," The blonde little girl shouted "Where are my pink socks?"

Noah suddenly entered the room looking much older, but not as tired as he always used to be. Noah looked happy.

"Beth, I think they are in your drawer silly goose." Noah smiled as his little girl as he walked over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of light pink star socks.

Rachel was shocked Beth as in Puck's Beth was living with him and calling him Daddy.

"Greg…how?"

He just shook his head "Just pay attention and you'll see."

"Thanks Daddy." She smiled at him and sat down on the bed to pull the socks onto her bare feet.

"Sweetie you remember you're going to Allison's house after school."

"Daddy are you going to the cemetery because it is Rachel's birthday?" The small girl asked looking up at her father with wide eyes.

Noah sat down next to his daughter and pulled her close "Yes, I want to go and tell her how grateful I am."

Beth smiled again at her father "I am happy too, because of Rachel I've got you."

He smiled sadly at his daughter "Your right you know. I know that you miss your mommy, but she and Rachel are together now."

Beth sighed "I know Daddy. Mommy is safe because Rachel is in heaven with her."

Puck hugged his little girl "Right you are my Angel, now it is time for school so get your little butt downstairs and in the car."

The little girl jumped up from her fluffy pink bed and hugged her father tight. "I know you miss her Daddy, but you'll se her again some day."

Noah held his little girl tight to his chest and looked up "Thank you." He mouthed to the sky.

The scene seemed to have dissolved and Rachel and Greg were in the meadow again

"Are you confused?"

"Yes, aren't I always. Rachel asked sitting down on the plush green grass.

Greg sat across from her and took her hands "Let me tell you the whole story. When you died in the hospital, Puck knew that he needed his daughter in his life in some way. Shelby felt so much remorse over not getting that reconciliation with you that she immediately complied. She wanted her little girl to know that her father loved her.

When Beth was three Shelby was diagnosed with a brain tumor. She died two years later when Beth was five and left Puck with custody of her. Shelby knew that he was the right one to raise her daughter and so she died with no bad feelings, she knew that Beth would be in the hands she was always meant to be with." Greg finished taking a deep breath.

Rachel wiped the tears from her chocolate brown eyes "Hey Greg?"

"Yes."

"It's not Puck, it's Noah."

It had always been Noah and for once since this whole thing started she felt that maybe she should choose death, because Noah deserved a good life, and so did Beth. If Rachel had to die for Noah to be happy then she most certainly would. She just loved him that much.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks so much for the reviews...again. Okay so originally I had planned this story to be Finchel, but as I was writting I realized that it has to be Puckleberry, Finn will never love Rachel, he mistreats her and he broke her heart again...and again and oh yeah after that he stomped on it for good measure.

I don own Glee

* * *

Kurt Hummel did not believe in God. He Didn't want to believe that some great power would make him homosexual and then make people discriminate against him. He didn't believe that someone could be so cruel to take his mother away when he was nine years old, or could make his father suffer from a heart attack.

As Kurt Hummel sat in the surgical waiting room of Memorial hospital he wanted to believe in God. He did not want to believe that someone like Rachel wouldn't make it, he didn't want to think of Rachel just gone into oblivion; floating around in a black hole. Rachel would go to heaven, he was sure of that. She was a good person, she would always be there for him… she always there.

It started in the first grade ,that he saw her true spirit. He was being picked on, by some boys who said he couldn't play house . Rachel had just run up and told them "My daddy says that boys can do whatever girls do and girls can do whatever boys do." Kurt had been shocked and looked over at the tiny girl in her overalls and smiled at her.

It was when his mother died that she had really been there for him. She had walked the two miles to his home, by herself, and had rang the doorbell with a large plate of cookies.

"I know you must miss your mother terribly," She had whispered handing him the chocolate chip cookies "and I know we're not friends, but if you need anything all you have to do is ask."

All he had done was stare at her eyes wide, he teased her, he made fun of her clothes and yet she was the only one who cared enough to offer their support. He remembers that he didn't even say thank you.

In freshman year he was getting bullied profusely by the fatheaded football players and she had stepped right in, not even afraid that most of the boys had one hundred pounds and a foot on her.

"You can't judge people for who they are!"

The boys had just laughed "You shouldn't be talking fag spawn."

Rachel's face had paled , but she remained determined "You're just jerks." She grabbed Kurt's arm and pulled him down the hallway.

"How do you do it?" He asked her.

She gave him her dazzling smile "You get used to the torment. I'm a black sheep living in a flock of white ones… We will be great someday Kurt." She had finished and walked away from him down the hallways and through the flock of white sheep. Again he hadn't even thanked her.

Today he felt guilty, yes they had reconciled and had become best friends…but they could have been friends for years. They could have been a pair of black sheep together, instead of two separate black ones.

* * *

Shelby pulled into the parking lot of Memorial hospital at 1:13 AM, with a sleeping baby. She quickly shoved her car into park and pulled her sleeping daughter into her arms rushing into the hospital as soon as possible.

"Shelby," Hiram and Leroy stood up eyes red and hands shaking.

"Leroy, Hiram." She nodded shifting little Beth to reach out a hand for them to shake.

"We need to talk, before she comes out of surgery." Leroy told her seriously.

That's when she noticed the young boy with the buzzed head, Beth's father, he was staring at the little girl in awe and wonder.

"Puck come her for a moment." She called to the young man.

He rushed out of his seat and she watched as his friends stared at him.

"Would you like to hold her."

He looked at her like she was joking but he held out his arms all the same "I'd love too."

She smiled and laid the little girl in his arms and turned to her eldest daughters fathers'.

"Let's talk."

They led her to a small bank of chairs, away from Rachel's friends and teammates and she couldn't help biting her lip; she was nervous.

"Shelby," Hiram started reaching for the woman's hand and holding it "we are so grateful to you, you gave us our little girl our baby…" He stopped looking at her with sincerity.

"However, we never expected you to stay away from Rachel, you know that." Leroy spoke softly.

Shelby felt the tears in her eyes build up "It would've been so hard-"

Leroy patted her arm "We know, but we also know how much you hurt her. After you told her goodbye she cried for three days."

"But she seemed fine." Shelby cried out as she let the tears fall from her eyes. I she would've known how affected Rachel had been she never would have…

"She's a brave little girl Shelby. She puts on her show face when she doesn't want to hurt others, she really is selfless." Hiram told her as thought about his pride and joy.

"I want to be a part of her life."

"We want you to be a part of her life."

* * *

Puck was happy. He was so happy and he shouldn't be, the girl he loved was in surgery and was seriously injured, but he was holding his little girl; his Beth.

"Hi Beth, I'm your Daddy." He whispered cradling the sleeping baby in his arms.

She opened her tiny blue eyes in response and started to coo. Puck felt his heart jump up in his chest, he had missed her so much in the past year.

"How are you doing?" Shelby asked returning and sitting across from him.

"Do you want her back?" He asked his voice low and full of disappointment, there was no point in trying to hide it.

She shook her head "Noah, do you want to be her father."

He smiled at this woman, he should be offended because he was her father, but he knew what she meant. And of course he did, this was the only good thing he had done thus far.

"Yes, if your willing to let me be."

She smiled and looked at him just like Rachel always did "I don't want you to have to realize that you want a relationship with your daughter after you've almost lost her.

Puck felt the tears stream down his face, because of Rachel he was going to have a relationship with Beth. The baby in his arms started to cry and he quickly cradled her to his chest "It's okay, when you meet Rachel, you'll know why I'm crying."

Shelby smiled at him "You've only missed a year Noah."

He smiled back at the adoptive mother of his daughter "Thanks to Rachel."

* * *

Rachel was getting tired of seeing things, she already knew the answer. If it was for Noah and Beth she would greatly decline the second chance at life.

"Greg, I have made my decision already." She whined as the boy moved her along to a high rise apartment in New York City.

Greg just smirked "You really do not listen do you, you have to see everything before you can make your choice."

She rolled her eyes "I've already decide to die though, Noah means too much to me."

The boy felt his heart jump a little bit, this girl wanted to die for another person to be content.

"Come on we've still got loads to see." He urged her, not wanting to get on his knees and beg her to live, because this worl was lonely.

He had transformed them into the apartment. It was quaint and homely with a large bay window showing off times square.

"Blaine darling where are the keys?"

Rachel gasped as she saw a grown up Kurt holding a baby. Kurt was a father, he did not seem like the paternal type at all, or at least he didn't back then.

The baby started to whine and Kurt kissed her head "Shhh Rachel, we are just going to go see Grandma and Grandpa in Ohio."

Rachel was in complete and utter shock. Kurt had named his little girl after her. Why why why would he do such a thing, she couldn't understand. They had become friends but…

"Baby I'm going to drive." An adult, extremely handsome, Blaine walked in dressed in a pair of khakis and an expensive looking sweater.

Kurt rolled his eyes and handed Blaine the baby "I'm fine to drive Blaine."

Blaine sighed heavily and looked at his husband "I know how hard tomorrow is going to be for you baby."

Kurt dropped into a leather arm chair and let a tear fall from his crystal blue eye "She's been gone fifteen years Blaine."

Blaine sat down across form his life partner and placed a hand on his knee "She would've wanted you to be happy."

"I am so happy, I just wish she was here to see our baby, our wedding, me being in Wicked." Kurt smiled and let out a laugh "She would've been up there next to me, she would've been singing her heart out with me every god damn night."

"She probably would have baby, but the past is the past." Blaine ran his hand over his knee " I hate to be harsh Kurt, but she is gone and she's not coming back. It has been fifteen years Kurt."

Kurt stood from his chair angrily "You think I don't fucking know that Blaine. Do you think I do not realize that things have changed, that I know I shouldn't think of her every night? That every year on my birthday I don't wish we could go back in time and she'd be there fighting for a solo." Kurt slumped back into his chair and let his tears fall onto his white cashmere sweater.

Blaine went over to a playpen in the corner of the room and laid the baby inside. He went over to his husband and wrapped his arms around him "I am so sorry sweetie. I know you loved her, and I know you feel guilty, but she wouldn't want you to make empty wishes forever."

"It's not an empty wish when I truly believe that it will happen.

* * *

The scene dissolved and Rachel collapsed into a lump and started to sob, shoulders shaking and it appeared as if she was choking.

"How do I choose?"

"Listen to your heart."

"Apparently my fucking heart is not beating." Rachel retorted bitterly.

"I'm sorry Rachel, I can't make the decision for you."

"I know, but maybe if you really tried."

"It's your choice and yours alone."

Rachel sighed and let her shoulder slump. The real question would be who did she care for more, Noah or Kurt…


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you so much for the reviews and I am so sorry to all of the Fichel fans don't hate me. They will still be friends don't worry.

I do not own Glee

* * *

Finn Hudson was not a smart boy, in fact he was quite dimwitted. He didn't understand a lot of things that Rachel said, her vocabulary was enormous, but he did know one thing he loved her. As he sat in the waiting room however, he seriously started to contemplate his relationship with Rachel. He loved her, there was no denying that. She was a beautiful girl not only on the outside, but on the inside as well. She cared for people deeply, even if they did not car for her, but most importantly she loved him. He knew that he loved her, but they always made each other hurt. He had played with her heart over and over again.

It started one year ago when he had first joined Glee, he was attracted to her voice. That voice was so beautiful, almost like a siren luring in unsuspecting men. He had fallen for her, but he loved Quinn, or so he thought and they were going to have a baby. He had royally screwed up.

Finn sat in his chair and looked up towards the ceiling and thought, maybe its possible to love someone but not be that persons soul mate. He loved Rachel and he always would, but maybe there was someone else out there who would fit him.

* * *

Sarah Stelles had been a surgeon for only five years, she had seen a lot in these past few years. She had seen people die on the table, she had witnessed people going into comas. This was the case for Rachel Berry. Sixteen years old, with a collapsed lung, three broken ribs, a broken arm and had suffered from a hematoma. And worst of all she remained in a deep coma. Sarah had learned the procedures of telling the family about a loved one's condition, that doesn't mean it made it any easier.

She saw Hiram and Leroy Berry sitting in the waiting room holding hands and she silently walked over to them. They had been her mentors and she had to tell them their daughters fate.

"Hiram, Leroy why don't you come with me."

The men looked at the young red head "These are friends, please just tell us here."

She sighed and looked down "She's suffered from a lot of injuries, and I am so sorry but as of this time she is in a coma." She didn't feel the need to explain all the details, for Hiram and Leroy already knew them.

"What?" A young Mohawked boy screamed "That's …it's not…"

"I killed her!" A young very tall young man shrilled falling forward and sobbing so deeply she thought her heart might actually crack.

"Sarah, can we see her?"

She felt so hopeless "Of course you can."

* * *

"Rachel, can I ask you a question?" Greg asked the small girl as they continued to travel to their next destination.

She wasn't as upbeat as she had been before so she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Why do you think we're here?"

"If you mean here as in our purpose, I am clearly the wrong person to ask."

He stopped the girl and put his hands on her shoulders, looking into the chocolate eyes.

"What do you mean?"

She shook her head and let a tear escape "How can I die and let Kurt wish for me everyday-"

"So you want to go back then?"

She shook her head "I cannot go back, because Beth needs Noah in her life and Noah needs his little girl in his."

He frowned deeply, never in all of his years had he felt this connected to a human being. He knows he was a mortal once, and only ten years ago, that was a long time however. He hasn't felt human for more than ten years. When you died, he learned that you needed to break all ties to humanity; looking down at those you left behind hurt too much. It is hard to move on, that much his experiences had taught him, and it takes even longer to move on once your gone.

"Rachel…do you love Noah?"

She played with the hem of her white dress " Yes, since I was in kindergarten."

"Then take it from someone who knows, he'll hurt with you gone from his life too."

She nodded and wiped her eyes "I just… Noah doesn't love me."

The young man quirked an eyebrow "You know he does."

"Like a brother, nothing more…we're friends, best friends."

"Babe I hate to break this to you but if he was like your brother he'd be committing a sin."

"Stop it!" She warned shoving him lightly.

He gave the girl a brilliant smile "So, I think it's safe to say you've made your choice."

"I think I have."

* * *

"Please let me see her!" Puck begged Rachel's fathers getting ready to fall on his knees and fucking beg.

"We wouldn't keep you from her Noah, stop being ridiculous." Leroy told him placing a strong hand on his shoulder.

"Don't be afraid son. The ventilator is just to help her breath with the collapsed lung."

Puck gulped and nodded vaguely aware of the men telling him they were going to get coffee.

When he walked into the ICU room Puck's heart nearly stopped. Rachel was lying there with a tube stuck down her throat, breathing for her. She was covered in wires and surrounded by machines. He slowly walked towards the bed and let a tear fall from his eye.

"Hey Rachel," He greeted softly taking her uninjured hand and sitting down next to her bedside. "Are you going to make me hold a vigil at you bedside Berry?"

He took in her complexion she was so pale, her face covered in dark blue bruises and angry red cuts. "Come on babe, I need you."

It was true he needed her. He wanted her. He loved her. He wanted to have Jewish badass-annoying-singing-acting-overly dramatizing babies with her.

"I love you." He whispered quietly leaning over to brush the hair out of her eyes. "I love you."

* * *

She was alive, at least that much was certain. Kurt had cried and held onto Blaine while wiping his eyes, he needed to see her. Somehow he had convinced Puck to leave the room and had finally gotten the opportunity to see the girl who he become so close to.

"Hey Diva, you look terrible." He told her taking her small hand and holding it up to his inspection "You need a manicure, your cuticles are disturbing."

He felt tears forming in his eyes Rachel was strong, Rachel wasn't supposed to look this…defeated.

"Do you want me to sing "Don't cry for me Argentina, because if you want me to I will."

He couldn't take the silence, he felt as if he were going mad.

"Rachel please wake up, please…please…please. I don't think I can do this without you, you've helped me so much and... I think I was so mean to you because I was jealous Rach. I was jealous of your talent, and the way you radiate self confidence. I know we could've been best friends long ago, but it's not to late, it's not over yet. I love you and if you die I will never forgive you."

* * *

Hiram looked down at his beautiful little girl and sighed she was going to be somebody someday, something great. He blamed himself for his little girl being in this hospital bed. He should have told her no when she asked to go the Christmas tree lot. The roads were slippery…it was cold, and he was too busy. He had always tried to be a balanced father, give a lot of time to delivering babies, but also giving a lot of attention to his baby. Ultimately he felt like a failure.

"Hey baby girl you need to wake up for Daddy." He urged as he held the small hand and stroked the knuckles gently with his thumb.

"Do you remember when you broke your arm when you were seven?" He asked his unresponsive daughter? "I was terrified, I thought they were hurting you. Rachel you were so small, you are still so small…" He took a shaky breath and got up to kiss his daughters forehead. "We can't go on with you sweetie, we need you."

* * *

"This is my Dads' house." Rachel said looking across the street at the large brick colonial.

"You're very observant my dear."

"I know, oh no! I do not want to see my fathers."

"Rachel, you have to see everything remember." He said slowly enunciating each word as if he were talking to a small child.

Rachel looked at him with tears in her eyes "They're…they love me."

Greg smiled softly taking the small girls' hand and leading her inside "They do love you babe."

Rachel was shocked when they stepped inside the house and saw many of her old friends and teammates.

"Rachel has been gone fifteen years today." An older version of Leroy Berry spoke "Fifteen years since we've had to put our little girl in the ground and say goodbye." The man stopped and wiped at his eyes.

"We've decided that this is the last year we will mourn our lose." Hiram added looking sad beyond words and making her heart clench. "She would've wanted us to move on."

Noah nodded eyes wet "The Rachel Berry we knew would've given us a good fifteen minute lecture about moving on."

Tina let out a mall chuckle "She probably would have made a power point titled "Moving on ...the process."

Everyone laughed at that including Rachel, she probably would have done that, she still might.

Kurt suddenly spoke from his place next to his husband Blaine "She would've screamed at us for losing Regional's again."

An older looking Mercedes frowned deeply "We'll always remember."

"She'll never be gone guys, she'll always be in our hearts and we'll always hear her singing when faithfully comes on the radio, but I think the Berrys' are right it's been fifteen years and Rachel's home." Will Schuester spoke.

"It feels wrong though, saying goodbye." Artie said from his wheelchair.

"I know what you mean, its like I still expect to wake up and see her." Finn added.

The people in the room looked down at their feet and scuffed their shoes against the wood floors, cleared their throats and wiped their eyes.

"It's not goodbye, it's I'll see you again someday." The ever quiet Mike Chang spoke up giving a half smile "She's waiting up there to boss us all around.

Everyone in the room let out a watery laugh, along with Rachel.

"I propose a toast," Puck smiled holding up his wine glass "To the girl we will never forget and who we realized was important too late. To Rachel."

"To Rachel." The room echoed clanging their glasses together and taking a sip of the red wine.

Greg turned to Rachel and pulled her into a hug "That's the thing about goodbyes Rachel they're never easy."

Rachel held on to him like he was a lifeline "I think I want to go home, please just take me home."

* * *

Finn shuffled into his Ex girlfriends room, this girl would always be his first love, and for that he would always love her.

"Hey Rach," He half smiled walking up to the hospital bed and sitting down next to the small diva. "I really miss you, I need you… I want you to know that I'll always need you to be in my life, in some way or another."

Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep

Finn looked over to the heart monitor and saw the flat line that indicated that she was dying, his Rachel was dying.

"Somebody Help!" He screamed jumping from his chair and grabbing the girls hand "Rachel stay with me, He screamed please just stay with me!"


	7. Chapter 7

I do Not own Glee

* * *

"It's time Rach you have to say it out loud." Greg told the small brunette as the pair arrived in a stark white room.

"I…am I making the right decision.

Greg sighed "I'd love nothing more then for you to stay here with me forever. However, that would be selfish, you have to walk towards the white light Rachel."

Rachel blanched "So I should die, because the white light means death it means…"

Greg put a finger to the girls lips silencing her "That's a common misconception actually, the white represents protectionand symbolizes a second chance. You have to stay living as long as possible Rachel,this has been your second chance and you will not be rewarded a third. "

She sighed and looked at the beautiful boy "I'm scared, life is hard."

"I know, because living is hard. It kicks you when your down and beats the living shit out of you, but you only get one shot, in your case two, so you have to take it Rachel. Life is beautiful and the hard or bad is overcast by the good."

She smiled at him "Your insightful."

He rolled his eyes and nudged her slightly "It's all in the manual."

"Will I remember?" Rachel asked gesturing around the room "Will I remember you?"

"Those who get a second chance always remember, maybe not at first if not then definitely eventually."

"Will I be in Pain?" Rachel asked in a small voice that made Gregs' heart break.

He sighed and ran a hand over the tan skin of her cheek "You'll be hurt and recuperating for a while, and knowing your fathers' they aren't get let you out of their sight again."

"Thank you." The girl whispered wrapping her arms around Gregs' waist.

"For what?" He asked utterly confused.

"Everything, you changed my life." She told him pulling away from him and wiping her eyes.

"Thank you Rachel for making me feel human for the first time in a very long time."

She wrapped her arms around her spiritual guide and hugged him close for the second time "Maybe someday I can visit you in heaven."

He smiled and pulled the small girl closer "You bet, you were my last."

Rachel smiled "Your going to heaven."

"Because of you, thank you."

"I'll never forget you."

"I'll never forget you either, and someday I am hoping to read your name in big shiny letters."

"I promise."

"I am holding you to that, now say it."

She took one deep breath and closed her eyes hoping that her decision was absolutely the right one. She would find Shelby as soon as she could and tell her that Noah needed his daughter in his life. She would spend time with Kurt, and tell him how much she enjoyed their friendship and most of all, she would work things out with Finn.

"I want to live."

"This may hurt a little." Greg warned before pushing her hard.

"OW!" Rachel cried as she felt an electrical shock in her chest.

Before Rachel had any idea what was happening she was flying through the air and falling, falling , falling. Until she landed with a thump, a very painful thump.

* * *

"Please Help her!" Finn screamed as a team of doctors and nurses ran into the room with a crash cart.

"Back away…" A nurse told him pushing him back awards as tears blurred his vision. They pulled open her hospital gown, sticking pads to her chest. A man started pushing on her chest pushing on it so hard Finn thought they might actually be hurting her. "Clear !" Someone shouted and seconds later he watched her whole body jerk upward.

"I've got a pulse."

"I've got a rhythm!"

"Good job Rachel." A man with white hair whispered brushing back her hair and sighing.

"She made it." Finn sobbed looking around the room as his finally spotted the heart monitor he saw he heartbeat, slightly erotic, but Rachel had survived that, she would survive anything."

* * *

Shelby looked down at her vulnerable daughter and began to sob. Rachel's heart had stopped, they had almost lost her, she had almost die.

"You're my baby girl Rach." She started leaning in close to her daughter ear "I love Beth, but she will never be my flesh, my blood. I love you so much and I'm sorry I pushed you away.

When you wake up were going to plan a trip to New York. We're going to go together and see every show on Broadway.

Shelby wiped her eyes and then gently traced a hand around Rachel's face.

"I love you kiddo, I really really love you."

And she did, she loved her daughter and she was going to prove to her daughter just how sorry she was.

* * *

Will Schuster walked into his students hospital room and felt like crawling into a ball and crying. Rachel was a strong girl, she was one of those students who a teacher loves to have, because they know where they are going to go and doesn't let anyone stop them.

He remembers the first time he had seen that tiny brunette, it was the first Glee rehearsal and she had been loud, overbearing, and mostly she seemed sweet. She had told him that she didn't have friends, that no one liked her, and he like the jerk he is told her that Glee wouldn't change that.

"Glee changed that Rachel, so many care about you and need you to wake up. You're a star Rachel, we need you."

It was the truth, they all needed her and Will promised that from this moment on he would take time to actually listen to the girl. He would show her just how special she was.

* * *

Puck was having a fucking breakdown, Rachel's heart had stopped. The feelings that he had when he walked back into her room scared him. He loved her, when he felt like something bad could happen to Rachel it felt like he would vomit. This was a feeling he never had experienced before, with any girl.

He loved her so much, and to think they could've been together long ago hurt him immensely. He would have just told her he loved her in the seventh grade, instead of bullying her, they would be together today.

"We'd be together, we're going to be together Rach." He sobbed it all out.

The thing about loving someone is that the pain never goes away and right now, Puck was in physical pain. His chest was beating so hard and so fast that his chest felt it like it might just burst open. He felt like at any moment he could puke blood, because it just fucking hurt so much.

He had his head down , in his hands when he suddenly felt a hand rubbing his head. He looked up and saw Rachel's eyes looking directly at him, wide and terrified.

"Rachel you're okay." He breathed.

She looked around and grabbed the tube that was going down her throat .

"Wait, I'll go get a nurse.",

She looked so scared and she had tears in his eyes.

"Nurse!" He screamed as loud as humanly possible "Somebody help me!"

"Shhh, shhh they're coming they're going to get that out don't panic." He calmly spoke trying to calm down the frantic girl.

The nurse ran in along with both of Rachel's fathers and he breathed in relief.

"Baby!" Hiram cooed rushing over to his little girl and kissing her forehead gently.

"Should I go and get a doctor." The blonde nurse asked.

"No I'll do it." Leroy told her talking Rachel's hand. "Baby do you want to get that tube out of your throat, if you do blink twice."

Puck watched as the beautiful girl blinked her tear filled eyes twice.

"Okay sweetie." Leroy grabbed a pair of gloves and snapped them on "On the count of three I need you to cough alright."

She blinked twice again grabbing Puck's hand tightly.

Somehow the tube came out of her throat and Rachel looked exhausted as she slumped back onto her bed and brushed the tears away from her eyes and held on to her raw throat..

"Here sweetie take a drink." Hiram said softly holding up a cup of water and putting it to her lips. Puck watched as her father put his hands on her neck and made sure the water went down. Her fathers loved her so much.

"Daddy!" The girl croaked, making Puck wince, her voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard.

"Baby, try not to talk." Leroy shushed her as he put away his gloves and kissed the girl's cheek.

"Noah?" She asked quietly and looked up at him through her long lashes.

"Hey Babe." He smiled softly as his heart literally clenched as she said his name.

Hiram and Leroy gave him a knowing look "We're going to go talk to , we'll be right back."

"Noah, where am I?"

"You're at the hospital, babe, you were in an accident."

She closed her eyes tightly and took in a steadying breath "So I'm alive."

Puck winced as she said the words so nonchalantly "You're alive and you will never leave me again do you understand?"

She gave him a small smile and lifted her arm to his cheek "I promise, I'll never leave you ever again."

"Rachel ,I thought …I love you." He blurted out unexpectedly.

Rachel was shocked her face had actually paled which he thought was impossible.

"I-Noah."

"Shhhh," He whispered "You don't have to say anything, just rest." He told her noticing how worn and ragged the girl truly looked

She closed her eyes and laid back "Noah, I think I love you too."

* * *

"Rachel is awake and alert!" Hiram Berry shouted out to the waiting room. He was absolutely beaming, his little girl had a long way to being perfectly healthy but she was alive and talking.

"I want to see her."

"Me too."

"Is she okay?"

"Does she remember?"

"I need to see her immediately." Kurt shouted rushing past everyone and towards his best friends room.

He heard Rachel speaking "I think I could love you too Noah."

Kurt decided that now was the time to intervene so he walked into the room and smiled at the brunette diva.

"Kurt," She hoarsely spoke and he winced at the huskiness of her tone.

"Oh Darling if you ever do that to me again." He said sternly walking over to the bed and kissing her forehead "I nearly had a heart attack."

Rachel rolled her eyes "You're such a drama queen Kurt."

_He gave her a pointed look _"So are you Princess."

She held up her casted arm for him "That's why were such good friends."

"Alright Kurt you got to see her, now I was just getting her to rest."

Kurt smiled at the pair, they really didn't see how much the other loved them. Kurt knew the real reason Finn was jealous about Rachel kissing Puck, it was because the pair had an undeniable chemistry, that even Brittany could see.

"Alright, Alright but I am not leaving until you do my dear." Kurt promised his friend, refusing to leave the hospital until she did.

"Me either." Puck added giving the girl a genuine smile, rather than his trademark smirk.

She laid back against her pillows "I love you so much, both of you."

"I love you too Rach." Puck told her squeezing her hand tightly.

"I love you my Diva, now sleep or I will have the nurse come sedate you."

Rachel smiled "You'd miss me if I were gone." she mumbled sleepily.

"You have no idea." Both boys said looking at the small brunette in front of them, and one thing was certain Rachel Berry was alive and talking. All was right in the world.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you so much for the reviews, I really appreciate them. I don't know exactly where this story is going, but stay with me . It is so not over yet.

I do not own glee

* * *

Sam took a deep breath he and Rachel had never really talked before but he really needed to tell her how he truly felt. He inhaled deeply and walked into Rachel's room where she was animatedly talking to Kurt and Puck.

"Hey Rachel," The boy smiled shaking his head so he could see her through the shaggy bangs.

The girl gave him the best smile she could muster "Hey Sam." Why was she so nice? She shouldn't be so kind to people who don't acknowledge her.

"Rachel I…I've actually been waiting to come and see you."

"Oh, I had to get an X-Ray and have blood drawn." She told him.

"Um okay I am not really good with words, but I just wanted to say that I am really really sorry that I didn't take the time to get to know you."

"Whoa Sam you took faster than Rach does." Puck told the blonde boy as Kurt and Rachel giggled.

"Sam I didn't openly invite you to be my friend ever,but it's not too late yet."

Sam smiled and walked closer to the girl taking her hand and kissing it gently "I think this will be a beautiful friendship."

"Me too." Rachel smiled up at him with her large chocolate orbs and he felt his heart melt a little bit.

"Hey Rach, you feeling okay?" Puck asked scooting his chair a little closer and looking in her eyes.

"My whole body hurts." She told him biting her bottom lip.

"I'll go get the nurse." Kurt told her getting out of his chair and kissing her cheek.

"Rachel are you sure you're alright." Sam asked nervously playing with his hands.

"I'll be fine it's just a little pain and this" She told him pulling on the oxygen tube in her nose "I don't see why I need this if I don't need the breathing tube."

Puck grabbed Rachel's hand "Babe if you need that then keep it in."

Sam smiled at the couple "Are you guys like together now."

"No." Rachel answered and then at seeing Puck's face fall she told him "Finn and I left a lot unsaid and…"

Sam nodded "I understand, Quinn and I just broke up."

Sam silently laughed as both Puck's and Rachel's eyes widened .

"Why?" Rachel asked "I thought you loved her."

Sam smiled sadly "I did until I saw how badly she really treated you."

Rachel sighed deeply and looked the blonde in the eyes "Sam do not break up with her for me, it is okay. Besides,you love her I know you do."

Sam smiled sadly "I saw her true colors Rach, and I don't like those."

"Hey guys!" Finn called walking into the room, eyes red rimmed and hands stuffed in his pockets.

Rachel looked between Puck and I "Noah Sam why don't you guys go get food."

Puck looked hesitant, but I nudged trying to urge him into giving the two their time.

"Yeah sure Rach, the nurse should be in soon anyways." Puck told her standing and kissing the top of her head.

"Rach do you need anything at all?" I asked also kissing the top of her head so Finn didn't get upset.

She shook her head and smiled at us "Go on get out of here."

When I walked into Rachel's room and saw her talking I nearly jumped in jubilation. She was here, and as I looked at her I finally came to the realization that while I loved Rachel I wasn't in love with her."I am so glad you're okay." Rachel's voice rang through my thoughts breaking my concentration.

"You were worried about me?" I asked shocked, she was the one who nearly died…and that was because of me.

She nodded slowly "I couldn't remember if you were there, or what happened."

I walked over to the chair near bed and sat down looking through her wide brown eyes, and seeing into her soul it seemed.

"You will always be my first love Rachel." I told her smiling and reaching out to grab her hand.

"You'll always be mine." She whispered.

"I don't think-""We're meant to be," She finished my statement for me. "I've been thinking the same thing Finn. I think we bonded because we were both searching for something and not clearly sure what it was we were hoping to find."

Rachel was the only one who ever understood me. She was the only one that ever truly believed and I think I got caught up in that, and that is why I fell so hard for her.

"I'll always be here for you Finn."

"I'll always be here for you too Rach. I'm forever yours faithfully."

Rachel looked thoughtful for a moment and then her brown eyes bore into mine "I want you to be happy Finn…so happy."

I felt like I was going to cry, I know that love is complicated but her still wishing me well was almost too much to handle "I want you to be happy to Rach, even if that is with Puck."

Rachel scrunched her nose "Do you mean that Finn Hudson?"

"Of course I do, I always knew that you two had chemistry."

"Finn you're so great. I' am so sorry that it didn't work out for us."

He walked over to the bed and kissed her chastely on the lips "So am I, but now it is time for us both to find happiness."

Their moment was broken by a nurse coming into administer Rachel more pain medication and a light sedative. Finn finally got his closure and though he would miss her he knew that he would be okay in the long run.

"Hey guys, how is she?" Will asked sitting down at a table in the cafeteria with his kids and Rachel's parents.

"She's talking up a storm , though were begging her to be quiet." Hiram Berry told him rolling his eyes at the thought of his little girl.

"Mr. Berry when do you think she'll be out of here?" Artie asked quietly from his place next to Brittany.

"Hopefully by Christmas, though we are Jewish we have Christmas traditions which involve Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Chinese food."

"Dude, that sounds awesome can I come?" Puck asked excitedly.

"Yes Puck, of course you can."

"Alright I am going to go back up and check on Rachel." The boy told everyone, because in all honesty he had been away for thirty five minutes and he was really starting to worry."Can I come up too?" Brittany asked quietly looking at the boy through her lashes.

"Sure Britt come on."

Somehow though everyone seemed to think they were all going.

They all walked into the room and saw Rachel sleeping and Finn sitting next to her, also sleeping.

"Should we wake them?"

"No she needs her rest."

"I am up." Finn mumbled sitting up a little bit more.

"Are you sure we?"

Suddenly Rachel's eyes opened "What's going on?" She mumbled.

"Shhhh, we just wanted to come visit you." Puck told her rushing to her side and pulling her in for a quick hug.

"Hi Rachel," Brittany chirped happily, waving her arm a little bit.

"Hey Britt," Rachel smiled happily and looked around the room.

Puck knew that Rachel was looking for someone, but didn't want to press her with everyone around.

"I hope you feel better soon Rach, we're really going to need you girl." Mercedes told her truthfully.

"Yeah Rachel, we will definitely need you for Regionals, so if you need anything at all do not hesitate to ask." Artie smiled at her.

Everyone else gave their sentiments, and it made Rachel feel better. In all honesty, she didn't trust these people just yet, but she knew that one day they could all be friends.

"Alright everybody, time to go home." Rachel's Daddy announced walking into the room with his husband, and Rachel's mom with Beth.

"Bye Rach!" They all called blowing her kisses and leaving the room promising that they would be back the following day.

"Hey Mom, I'm sorry Shelby." Rachel said shyly trying to sit up in her bed but hissing in pain, from the pressure on her ribs.

"Relax babe." Puck smiled at her and held out his hand for her.

"Rachl, I'd just really like to have another chance with you." Shelby told her truthfully shifting the blonde baby in her arms and smiling sheepishly at her daughter.

Rachel looked crestfallen and let the tears slip from her eyes "You already rejected me once, and Shelby I-I can't go through that looked as though he was going to burst out into sobs along with his daughter. He was also nervous, he did not want his little angel crying her heart out about this woman again.

"Baby she won't hurt you again. I promise." Hiram told her softly pouring her a glass of water and handing it to her, hoping it would help her like it had when she was a little girl.

"Shelby, I want to give you a second chance, but you have to promise me something."

Shelby looked her daughter in the eyes "Anything Rachel, anything you want."

"I want Noah to be a part of his daughters life."


	9. Chapter 9

I DO Not Own Glee

Thanks so Much for the reviews, I really love them.

* * *

Puck felt a pain in his heart when he heard those words "I want Noah to be a part of his daughters life." His heart seemed to swell and he could barely stand to look at the tiny brunette. At that moment he wanted nothing more than to tell Rachel how much he wanted her...forever.

"Rach, Shelby and I have already discussed that and she wants me to be Beth's Dad." The boy smiled, unable to hide the happiness he felt inside of being father to the beautiful little girl.

Rachel's face lit up and her eyes filled with tears "I'm so happy for you Noah." She turned to Shelby "Thank you Mom."

Shelby teared up herself she hadn't been expecting her daughter to welcome her back into her life. She hadn't been expecting Leroy and Hiram Berry to allow her in her daughters life, and she most certainly was not expecting her baby's father to come waltzing into the scene. This felt right.

"We're like one of those weird sitcom TV families." Rachel laughed a little and Puck chuckled along with her.

"We always have been unique angel." Leroy chuckled along with his daughter and grabbed Hiram's hand.

As soon as that thought was done, and dismissed Rachel brought up a new topic of discussion "Shelby how often will Noah see Beth. Will you do every other weekend? What about one day during the week?" Then to Noah "Have you talked to your mother?Do you even now how to change a diaper?"

Puck stopped her, gently putting a hand over her mouth "Relax babe."

She sighed and rolled her eyes before nodding her head "I'm sorry. I will try to go a little bit slower, but these are serious questions that need to be discussed."

"We'll need more chairs then won't we angel?" Hiram engaged her and made her nod enthusiastically "We'll be right back." He told the others as he and his life partner went to round up two more chairs.

"Rachel, I was thinking with your fathers having to be at work, and you needing someone with you, I could stay and help you out..." Puck told the girl he loved awkwardly scratching his neck and biting his lower lip.

Shelby put a hand over her mouth to stifle the tiny giggle that escaped her mouth. This boy loved her daughter.

"I'd like that, but you'd have to talk to your mother first, because it would be highly inappropriate for you to stay at girls house..." She broke off and took in a gulp of air "without maternal permission."

Puck rolled his eyes at the girl "Alright Berry, if you want me to ask for permission, then I will."

Shelby found the interaction between the teens highly intriguing. The two really shouldn't have worked out; Puck was laid back and didn't have a care in the world, and Rachel was uptight constantly worrying about something. The two balanced out each other, Puck urged the girl to relax and take a breather once in a while, and Rachel made Puck want to try harder. Shelby knew that the couple would last for a long time.

"Earth to Shelby." Puck snapped Shelby out of her thoughts and she shook her head to clear her mind of them.

"What's the problem?"

"Beth's awake, can I?" He asked hopefully, his brown eyes looking directly into her ocean blue ones.

Shelby agreed, Rachel's fathers came back and they all started discussing the plans for the future.

* * *

Santana just needed too grow some balls and go in and apologize to Rachel. She knows the girl will accept her apology, she isn't one for grudges. Santana thinks maybe that's why she doesn't want to apologize to the girl, because she doesn't want to be hate her. People hate Santana because she's cruel to the highest degree, she shows no mercy, and kicks you when you're down. She knows this, and she's tried to change, but she doesn't want to be a loser. She's had a taste of power and she likes it. The power makes her chin a little higher, her heart a little colder, and most importantly those who respect increase. She thought that she wouldn't always have to be such a mean girl, climb over bodies to get to where she wanted and then she could be a normal person, but once she had tortured so many she couldn't go back.

She walked into the hospital room, Rachel was alone, and just stood there she didn't know what to do.

"Santana, if you're here to torture me I am going to have to ask for a raincheck. I am in pain and exhausted so..." The diva spoke her eyes narrowed and suspicious as to why her greatest tormentor was in her hospital room.

The latina squirmed in discomfort "I just wanted to apologize for you know Finn and the names."

Rachel gave her a strange look and quirked head "I know it's your quilt that brought you her Santana, and that's fine."

The other girl wanted to say something, anything, but absolutely nothing would come to mind.

"Rest assured Santana I don't blame you for anything."

"Um thanks Berry."

The girl stared at her and Santana felt incredibly uncomfortable. It was like this girl was reading her mind.

"I won't call you manhands or Rupaul again."

The small girl scoffed "Stick and stones, those nicknames used to bother me..."

"Used to?" The latina asked in shock.

Rachel nodded "When I was younger I used to cry about them, and then I realized that they could only hurt me if I allowed them too."

The girl nodded dumbly "This was just...we're not friends Berry and we never will be."

"That's fine. In all honesty I don't think I have the strength to embark on a friendship with you."

And for the first time in the Latina's life she turned and ran. She was shocked everyone wanted to be her friend, no one.

* * *

Fredrick Greyson was a lucky kid. No charges were being pressed against him for running over the girl, and he was immensely grateful. The girl's family could have buried him, but the girl was alive and apparently that was enough for them.

He thinks he might be crazy, but he needs to find redemption, and that's how he sums up walking into Memorial hospital with a bouquet of is probably a bad idea, but he just needs to apologize, he might be an angst filled teenager but he would never hurt anybody.

He walks into the girl's room "Hey I'm Fredrick."

To his amazement the girl smiles back "My names Rachel Berry and I think I have to thank you."

The boys eyes go wide and he needs to sit immediately "Wait please don't tell me you were trying to...to...to kill yourself."

"Of course not suicide is a permanent solution to a temporary problem." She recited, and the boy thinks she might be the voice for one of the suicide prevention videos the schools show.

"Then why are you thanking me." He asks extremely confused, but also enthralled by this tiny brunette.

"I've had a life changing experience, I mean it was incredible."

The boy smiles at the girl "I like you, you are like a really cool girl."

She giggles "Thanks."

"So," Fredrick plays with his hands "this is awkward."

"Extremely." The girl admits "So what happened to you on December fourteenth?" She's asks. The boy isn't sure wether she is curious or she just wants to break the whole silence thing.

"My mom made me go and pick up a christmas tree and I was pissed off. I had my ipod plugged in I dropped it, went to grab it and then... Bam."

The girl just giggles again and he wonders what kind of pain medication she's on "Thanks for not apologizing."

"I was getting to it." He admits, feeling good for the first time in a long time. This girl's spirit is infectious and makes him feel hope.

"Don't, please don't. Everyone has been coming her and apologizing for everything they have ever done to me and I am sick of it."

He gives her his best half smile and hands her the bouquet he bought for her "Instead of apologizing I bear gifts."

She reaches for them and smells them "And we haven't even went on our first date yet." She winks letting him no that she's kidding.

He plays along with her "You know what they say first step flowers, second step ring."

"What the fuck is going on in here?" A tall muscular boy shouts walking into the room looking extremely pissed off.

'Oh fuck' Fredrick thinks to himself 'What have I done?'


	10. Chapter 10

Rachel felt happy, maybe these pain medications were making her perceive reality differently; but Fredrick seemed nice, and certainly friendlier than she would have expected.

"What the hell is going on here?" Noah shouted, dressed in fresh blue jeans and a plain white t-shirt.

She looked sheepish "This is my new friend Fredrick." She turned to the boy "Do you prefer Fred?" She would usually call someone by their birth name, but Fredrick was a mouthful.

He smiled at her and winked "You can call me whatever you want doll face." Rachel smiled, they shouldn't be playing Noah like this but it was fun.

Noah's face was red from either anger or jealousy, his jaw clenched "Rach, do you know this guy?" He asked his fists clenching.

She nodded enthusiastically "We just became acquaintances today, Fred came to discuss his feelings over the car accident."

Noah looked at her with wide eyes "Is...this...the douche that..." He stormed over to the boy and grabbed the collar of his shirt, getting in the boys face.

"Noah please calm yourself down, Fred came to apologize and it wasn't his fault. Let go of him."

The mohawked boy scoffed and glared at her but did as she asked " What do you mean it wasn't his fucking fault? Was it not his car that sent you hurdling through the air?"

Fredrick looked at the floor and scuffed the toe of his shoe against the beige tile floor "I...I never meant to hurt anybody."

"I know that, I barely know you and I believe you would never hurt anybody intentionally."

Rachel sighed at the look on Noah's face he was worried about her, but she knew deep down this was a good kid.

"Fred, thank you for the flowers." She smiled and nodded towards the door indicating that he should probably head out.

He smiled at her and smiled "You're a good person Rachel Berry." He walked past Puck who basically growled at him.

He was halfway out the door when a thought came to her "Are you in the phonebook?"

"Under Greyson." He called over his shoulder and then disappeared out of sight.

Noah sat down resting his elbows on the bed and leaning close to the girl's face "Why did you forgive him Rachel?"

She couldn't help herself from getting slightly irritated, her fathers had always taught her to have an open heart. "Because, he didn't mean it. It was an accident, he could be mad at me I practically bounced off the curb without a glance."

"I just worry about you..." He broke off from his little speech and looked into the chocolate orbs "I don't even want to know what life would be like without you."

"Noah promise me you won't be offended by what I am about to say," She asked looking directly into the brown eyes and watched the boy nod slightly "We need to take this slow. I want to go on dates and have you kiss me on my front porch. I want to text you constantly, and feel those nervous little butterflies in my stomach waiting for your replies. I want to go to your basketball, football, and baseball games. I want you to tell me that you love me after we've gone through all of that. I just want this to be a real romance." She finished greedily gulping in air, she was known for not taking breaths during her spiels.

She tried to read Noah's face, but it was too unpredictable "I've never done that Rach. I mean I usually would go on one date with a girl and then...you know, but you're different." He broke away from his thoughts and grabbed her hand "I want all of that too Rachel, but I cannot promise to wait to say I love you." He finished, his cheeks pink from embarassment.

She giggled like a little girl and leaned in slightly to kiss his cheek "Great, so when will our first date be?"

He gave her is infamous smirk "I'll text you."

* * *

December twenty third and she finally got to come home, with strict instructions of staying in bed and getting lots of rest. Noah would be staying with her ,while her fathers worked. She honestly could not be happier, though she knew he was going to watch her like a hawk and not allow her to do anything.

She was standing at her dresser on the twenty fourth when he came up with a tray of food and yelled at her "Get back into bed."

She pouted and gave him her best puppy dog eyes "But everybody's going to 's tonight and I really want to be there."

"I know you do Rach, but you know what the doctors said." He told her sternly trying to look away from the adorable pouting face.

She had been on the debate team freshman year, she could win this argument "I'll just sit on the couch and you can carry me in."

That didn't sound like too bad of an idea, actually it seemed like a fine plan "Let me call your Dad's, but you sit down." He told her authoritatively pointing to the fluffy pink bed as he pulled out his cell phone.

She happily sat on her bed, leaning against the many pillows and pulled out her phone sending a text to Kurt 'Are you going to Mr. Schue's apartment tonight?'

The reply was instant 'yes, are you planning to be there?'

'Of course."

The reply from Kurt took a few minutes so she knew he was going to scold her 'Rachel Barbara Berry you are supposed to be resting. Do you want me to have crows feet when I'm an old man?

'Sorry Kurt, see you later.' Rachel replied giggling to herself at the boys dramatics.

Noah walked back in the room then smiling "You can go Rach, for two hours."

She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest like a petulant child "Only two hours!"

The boy smirked and sat down next to the adorable pouting brunette "You're really cute when your pouting."

She scrunched up her face and glared at him "Let me go get ready then." She told him jumping up from her place on the bed.

Noah quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down "You look great."

She looked down at the sweatpants and baggy sweatshirt and ran a hand through her matted hair "I look incredibly lazy in this Noah and my hair, I don't even want to think about people seeing my hair."

"Well I'm sure Kurt will fix your hair at the party." He kissed the tip of her nose and pulled her closer to him. He had won this tiny battle against Rachel's stubborness and it brought a genuine smile to his face.

* * *

Rachel Berry was going to give him a goddamn heartattack, Kurt was sure of it. She had been out of the hospital for entirely one day and she had already refused to stay in her bed.

He ran a hand over his brand new Marc Jacobs jacket "Blaine, that girl is going to give me grey hair before my time."

The brunette chuckled at his adorable and hilarious boyfriend "She's fine Princess. "

Kurt nodded as they walked up to the choir teachers apartment "I bet she's her already."

Yes of course she was there when he arrived to the spacious, and he hated to admit greatly decorated. She didn't look like Rachel, sitting there in a baggy gray sweatshirt and black sweatpants.

"Hey guys, glad you could make it." Mercedes came to the door smiling "Everybodies trimming the tree." She added pointing to the large tree in the living room.

"Thank you darling." He kissed her on either cheek "By the way love the belt." He left Blaine and her to talk about the teen vogue December issue and walked over to the sofa.

"Rachel Barbra Berry, how dare you come here!" He shouted his voice going even higher.

She smiled at him "Hello to you too Kurt."

He sighed and sat down next to her "Well, how are you feeling?"

She shrugged her petite shoulders "I feel as good as could be expected I suppose."

"Good." He told her reaching over to give his best friend a hug. They just sat there silently, both watching the others trim the tree and for once nothing had to be said. The two were just starting to relax when Brittany bounded over to them and plopped down on the couch about to bust with excitement.

"Rachel, what did you ask Santa for?"

Kurt gave Rachel a knowing look but urged her to suggest something anyways "I have never actually partaken in the celebration of Christmas, as I was Jewish."

Brittany just looked at her with a very confused looking face, and Kurt chortled at the sheer hilarity of this.

"Britt, Santa doesn't come to Jewish homes." Rachel added trying to enlighten the ditzy blonde.

Brittany still looked highly confused and looked deep in thought for a few moments before she spoke again "But my Mom said that Santa Claus didn't have a religion."

Kurt thought that statement might have been the most sensical thing the blonde have ever said. He was just enjoying this show far too much to join in.

Kurt watched the tiny brunette squirm in discomfort not knowing what to say to the girl "Well I was very naughty as a child so Santa just lost all hope in me."

Kurt laughed at loud at that and heard Puck bark back with laughter. Oh Rachel she was far too hilarious for her own good.

"I didn't know you were naughty Rachel, you seem nice."

Rachel rolled her eyes "You didn't know me when I was a child Britt."

Finally the blonde gave up asking what Rachel wanted and instead asked Rachel if she could sign her cast.

"Of course you can Brittany, you know I would love it if you'd draw me a gold star."

Brittany squealed and bounced up and down in excitement "I brought my glitter markers just for you." She told the girl excitedly running to go and fine her markers.

Before she got back everyone else sat around the sofa enjoying the company and all wanting to put their marks on the cast, except Santana and Quinn.

"So Rachel, party at your place on the twenty sixth?" Bliane asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Blaine," Kurt hissed "you weren't supposed to tell her."

Mercedes huffed along with Kurt "It was supposed to be a surprise white boy."

Blaine looked sheepish and mumbled an apology to the group.

"Thank you for telling me Blaine. I hate surprises and probably would have suffered a myocardial infarction."

looked at her with a wary expression "Don't say that Rachel, I think we've had enough of you being in the hospital for a lifetime.

Everyone agreed in unison and grabbed their markers from Brittany, brushing away the feelings they still had form the accident.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you so much for the reviews! I am so glad that people like this story. I am super sorry for not updating sooner :/

I DO NOT OWN GLEE

* * *

Rachel was bored. Dying of boredom she was sure of it. All she had done since the day she got out of the hospital was sit and watch movies or talk on the telephone and it had only been three days. Rachel wasn't one to sit around and let people take care of her she was always on the move: Dancing, Singing, running, doing something instead of sitting. The only thing that kept her from going stir crazy was having Noah with her, at least then she could talk to someone in person.

"Rachel?" She heard Noah ask and then shake her shoulder "Rach are you there?"

Rachel shook her head bringing her out of her boredom haze "What Noah?" She asked it slightly more harsh than necessary.

To say that Noah was taken aback by Rachel's tone would be an understatement. Rachel was always so sweet so he knew something must have been going on in that pretty little head of hers. "Rach what's wrong?" He asked wrapping an arm around her shoulders "Do you not want the club to come over?"

Rachel sighed the boy just knew her to well, he knew something was bothering her. " I just hate being this...this sloth. I hate sitting around all day and I hate people calling me asking me if I am okay." She growled out throwing her arms up in frustration.

Noah just chuckled at the Berry Craziness. "Babe you're healing and you need to rest. We all care so much for you and just want you well and back to school and Glee when winter break is over."

Rachel resigned slightly leaning over to lay his head on the jewish boys shoulder "I know. "

"You're so cute." Noah cooed patting the top of her head and kissing her cheek gently.

* * *

"Hey Rach," Sam sighed walking into the Berry living room for the glee/ rescue Rachel from boredom party. "How are you feeling?"

Rachel growled at him to his shock and gave him a pointed glare "Will you stop asking?"

The blonde haired beauty put his hands in the air in surrender "Woah back down teeny." He sat down next to her looking her in the eyes "What's going on?"

The brunette sighed deeply before going into a rant about hating people asking her how she felt, how she absolutely could not stand people taking care of her. "I am like a cat Samuel. When I am sick I just want to go off into a cave alone and deal with it...ALONE."The girl rambled on and on as Sam got more amused by her metaphors and distinct allusions. Though Sam didn't understand why she didn't like people fussing over her when she was ill, he always loved his mom hovering around him. " I am not useless Sam. I can take care of myself." She finished leaning back against the pillows tiredly.

"I cannot believe that miss Rachel Berry does not enjoy attention." Sam gasped in shock putting his hand to his mouth.

Rachel huffed at him and pinched the bridge of her nose tightly, so tightly Sam was worried she might break it. "I don't like this kind of attention Sam."

"Sam are you upsetting our Diva?"Mercedes asked coming in to see Rachel still pinching the bridge of her nose. "Rachel why don't you relax."

Puck was waving the pair over frantically jumping up and down trying to get them to come over. If anybody knew why Rachel was in the funk she was it was definitely Puck.

"We'll be right back Rach." Mercedes told her "Here comes Kurt."

"Why is our diva so Crabby?" Mercedes asked Puck in a hushed whisper "Is she feeling okay?"

Puck shook his head "I think she's realizing just how long it will take for her to recover."

"Poor thing she's going to hate having to sit around for weeks." Sam replied in a monotone feeling sorry for the energizer brunette as he called her.

"She'll be fine." Puck reassured them "I just wish she'd be a little more understanding about the relaxing and resting thing."

"I can hear everything your saying !" Rachel shouted to the three making them all jump up into the air." If you have something to say say it to everyone."

The whole room looked around several people looking frightened by the surprisingly harsh tone in Rachel's tone.

"Rachel don't be such a crabtree." Britt pointed a finger at her from her perch on Artie's lap.

Rachel stiffled a giggle and turned to Kurt "A crabtree?" She questioned.

"I think you mean a crab."Kurt told the ditzy blond sweetly.

Brittany just turned to her boyfriend before a large smile crossed her face "Can we turn this party into a sleepover?"

Mike smiled "Yeah Rach Please?" He asked gripping onto Tina's hand and pulling his face into an adorable pout.

"Darling this is a great idea we can watch Rocky Horror." Kurt smiled pulling on the girl's sleeve like a toddler trying to get their way."Please?"

Rachel sighed deeply and looked to Blaine "Your boyfriend is awfully demanding." She then turned to Kurt and grabbed his face in her small hands "Fine we can have a sleepover."

Blaine was jumping up and down in excitement "I love sleepovers!"

"Yipee!" Brittany squealed "I should call Quinn and Santana and tell them to bring their pajamas and sleeping bags."

Everyone in the room seemed to freeze at that . Rachel physically tensed because truthfully those two girls were the last people she wanted to see. Santana had given her a horrible apology and Quinn couldn't even be bothered to apologize for what she'd done to her. Rachel wasn't perfect that much she knew but she wasn't mean. Not once, not one time had she called Quinn or Santana names, not one time did she slushy or humiliate them or anyone for that matter. Those two girls were just mean pure and simple and Rachel wanted nothing to do with them. Having them in glee would make dealing with them necessary but she would never openly invite them to her home or anywhere else that they didn't need to be.

"Britt I don't think Santana or Quinn will help Rachel heal." Artie spoke softly trying to pull the girl out of the reality where Rachel was friends with the two bitches.

Pools of tears started to form in Brittany's eyes "But Quinn and Santana are part of the team." She mumbled softly looking around the room at the rest of the gleeks minus Finn and Lauren.

"Britt um their really mean to Rachel and she's sick so..." Tina told her as polite as possible, though they weren't exactly on the best terms.

Brittany didn't understand she really didn't know that they were mean to Rachel. "Are they like bullies?"

"Yes Britt they like to bully her." Blaine told the dumb blond though the attempt just seemed futile.

Puck took a spot next to Rachel pulling her into his lap sideways "Britt those girls were really mean to Rachel and that's why we don't want them here."

"Was I mean to you Rachel?" The dumb blonde asked eyes wide and terrified that she'd been mean to such a nice girl.

Rachel just shook her head reassuringly "You didn't know any better." Those words were the truth and Rachel knew it if they told the girl the sky was purple Brittany would believe them. It hadn't been Brittany's fault that she couldn't form an opinion for herself, she was just dimwitted. Admittedly, Rachel had been angry at the blond at some points she couldn't believe that someone could be that...stupid, but then she met the girl and all bad feelings went away. Rachel really did like Britt and she didn't blame her for anything.

"Alright enough of this stuff," Puck gave a quick kiss to Rachel's cheek "who wants to play a kickass ,blood battling, game of monopoly."

"Teams." Rachel told him "I call Kurt."

"You stole my teammate Rach." Blaine pouted before grabbing Mercedes hand.

"Asian fusion!" Mike shouted throwing his fist in the air excitedly before grabbing Tina's hand and pulling her over to the coffee table and plopping down on the floor.

"Mike don't call us that." Tina laughed and slapped his chest playfully winking at Rachel as she too giggled.

Brittany just frowned and crawled over to the table "This game is really hard I think I'll just watch."

Artie smiled because she didn't understand "Britt we're partners so you can hold our money."

"That leaves me and ladylips." Puck laughed as Sam tackled him to the ground.

The group was just starting to get into the game when the doorbell rang.

"Uh-oh." Brittany said hiding her face in her hands "I forgot to tell Q and S they weren't invited anymore because they're bullies."


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you so much for the reviews.

I do not own Glee.

* * *

"Everybody hide!" Brittany squealed covering her eyes and clamping a hand over her mouth.

Rachel smiled at her blond friend "It's okay Britt, Puck will just tell them to leave."

Puck got up storming over to the door and opened it and who should appear but the two cheerio bitches. "I don't remember inviting you two over." He snarls looking over the girls with disgust.

Santana smirks "It's a Glee party and we are members of the team."

"Yeah we are members!" Quinn giggles, clearly intoxicated.

"Are you two fucking drunk?" Sam shouts pulling the two girls in and glaring at them. "You guys can call a cab because you are not staying here."

Rachel wasn't really listening to what was going on behind her, she's just thinking. The girl remembers all of the names and how they absolutely tore into her. Manhands was the first and consequently the most innocent, back then they were only twelve. Rupaul was the worst of them and it had really torn the small girl up. "Daddy," She had asked when she arrived home after being called that terrible name "do I look like a man." Daddy had been quick to reassure her that she was so beautiful and that the other girls were just jealous but it still hurt. In high school things had been even worse and the girls became just that much harsher and she grew that much more insecure. These girls were terrible to her and was it so bad she didn't want them in her home.

"Rach, Rachel." She heard snapping her out of her very upsetting thoughts.

"What?" She asked as she saw Sam looking at her worriedly.

"You were definitely not listening to us for five minutes Rach. I just wanted to tell you that Quinn and Santana are here until the cab comes and Finn and Lauren are here now to."

Rachel looked up to in fact see the AV nerd and her ex-boyfriend. "Hey guys!" She waved though she couldn't quite make a smile appear on her face.

"Hey Rach," Finn smiled walking over to her and plopping down on the floor " I'm really sorry they showed."

The brunette shook her head and stood "I am sick of them." She stomped over to the girls sitting near the staircase with Puck and Mike watching them angrily.

"Hey Manhands!" Santana greeted drunkenly rolling her eyes and squiggling in her seat slightly.

"Shut up!" Rachel shouted bending down to meet Santana's eyes "You are a stupid whore and I want you out right now."

"Best party ever!" Lauren cheered munching on popcorn.

Quinn stood up on shaky legs glaring at Rachel "Rachel you are the one that's the whore, three boyfriends in a year."

"Because I am better than you ever think that!"

"Your just an ugly-"

"I'll be in my room." She announced to the room before turning on her heel and stomping up to her bedroom with Kurt and Blaine quick on her tail.

* * *

"I hate them." Kurt told Rachel pulling his friend in for a hug.

"I totally hate them too." Blaine said in a girlish squeal trying to cheer Rachel up.

Rachel smiled at her two friends "I am fine. I just don't want to be around those two for any amount of time."

Blaine shared a quick look with Kurt before plopping down onto Rachel's fluffy pink bed "I have a grand surprise for you my darling.I was going to tell you next week but... My parents have an apartment in Manhattan and they are going during winter break and they are taking the three of us."

Rachel squealed before launching herself into Blaine's lap and wrapping her good arm around his neck. "I love you. I love you."

"Rachie get off my boyfriend." Kurt pouted before wrapping his arms around the pair and effectively creating a group hug.

Rachel was so excited she could barely stand it she was bouncing up and down and squealing. Traveling to New York was nothing new to the diva her fathers had taken her many times, but she had never been with friends. "We have to go see Wicked."

"And Next to Normal." Kurt added bouncing in the same manner she was.

"And Mama Mia." Blaine added joining into the jumping.

"Will you marry me?" Rachel asked her eyes wide and dreamy as she slipped her hand into the handsome young man's.

Blaine thought about it before he answered "Can I mess around with Kurt on the side?"

"Of course you can as long as I can kiss Noah."

Kurt laughed at the two of them "Nerds."

Blaine kissed his boyfriend's cheek before picking Rachel up and carrying her down the stairs "We'll get you a ring tomorrow." Thankfully the boy didn't see the two bullies so they walked all the way down.

"What about a ring?" Tina asked amused at the sight before her.

Rachel smiled while Blaine placed her on her feet and winked at her "Rachel and I are so alike that we've decided to embark on a relationship." The boy was a great actor and everyone's jaws dropped except for Brittany who smiled innocently.

"Why are you guys going to climb a tree?" The ditzy blonde asked curious as to why she wasn't invited.

Rachel smiled at her "Blaine and I are now officially boyfriend and girlfriend. It only took three weeks for him to build up his courage but now we are so happy." She kissed his cheek and smiled up at him.

"What?" Noah shouted looking between the pair with narrowed eyes "You guys are joking." He stated sadly.

The couple smirked "Of course we aren't I love Rachel and I love Kurt so one week Kurt gets me and the next Rachel does."

Finn barked out a laugh "Dude I know my brother and he wouldn't go for that."

Kurt grinned "I would because Rachel and I can mess around too." He kissed Rachel chastely on he lips. Now lets get back to our rousing game of monopoly."

Puck was wearing a dangerous expression before he grabbed Rachel around the waist and growled "Mine."

"Let me be your Rachel." Lauren practically moaned as she crunched down on pretzels.

"You know Rachel and Blaine do look really cute together." Mercedes said seriously.

"So adorable." Tina added.

"Shut up you guys Rachel is mine." Puck growled again hugging the little brunette tightly.

* * *

Break went well for Puck he got to spend a lot of time with his girl and his group had even talked Blaine and Kurt into returning to Mckinley which they would be doing was extremely happy that Rachel let him see her vulnerable side.

"Rachel if anyone bothers you..." Puck said softly in his truck on the couples way to school.

Rachel squeezed his hand gently "I'll be fine. Sam and I have nearly every class together."

"You stay near him alright." Puck told her having a terrible image of the Cheerios pushing her down the flight of stairs and Rachel getting amnesia and forgetting him.

Rachel rolled her eyes but agreed, if anything to placate her new boyfriend.

"Rachel!" Brittany chirped wrapping her arms around Rachel and picking her up off the ground twirling her around.

"Hi Britt," Rachel smiled at her childish friend. "how are you doing?"

"Good." She told her intertwining their hands and leading Rachel to her locker.

Rachel understood why Brittany was attaching herself to her, she hadn't talked to Santana or Quinn since the entire accident. "Come on Britt let's get to class."

Walking into the class Rachel was stopped by Quinn in the hallway. Rachel turned to Brittany "Britt go sit down and save me and Sam a seat alright?"

Brittany stood her ground and shook her head "No Quinn will be mean to you and I don't want you hurt."

Rachel rolled her eyes but silently awed on the inside. Brittany really was a very sweet girl even if she was a little slow. "What do you want Quinn?"

"To apologize." The blond beauty told her looking down at her stark white tennis shoes "I'm really sorry about everything. I never mean to hurt you so badly." That was a lie and Quinn knew it. Ever since kindergarten Quinn had been angry that Rachel Berry was so sure of herself, so sure she would be a star. At only five years old Quinn wanted to destroy that vibrant little girl's life and so she did, but know it all seemed worthless. "I am truly sorry."

Rachel was smart and she knew Quinn wasn't telling the truth. The one thing that Rachel new was that the blonde always needed to be in the center of attention and if she wasn't it made her angry. Now the girl was on the outside of the Glee club and her ego wouldn't allow that. "Thanks Quinn." She said before grabbing Brittany's hand and grabbing a place next to Sam.

"What did she want?" He asked venomously.

"Did you sneak in here when I was talking to her." Rachel asked thinking how strange it was he was in his seat early.

Sam frowned deeply before placing his hand on top of the girls "Don't avoid the question."

Rachel shook her head "I can deal with her on my own."

Sam frowned deeply Rachel was never going to let people help her. "Rachel you have friends now. We want to help you."

"Sam just please let it go." Rachel begged her eyes wide and pleading she didn't want to discuss this any longer. Sam didn't push her but he was going to get her to admit that she needed help sometimes.

* * *

Rachel did something she had never done before on that first day back to school. She skipped class which was completely foreign to her, she never did that. The whole day had been overwhelming with people hovering and others giving her snide remarks she needed to see one person and that one person was Frederick. Since the accident she had felt strangely and she just needed time with someone who didn't know her to well.

"So you wanted to meet at the place that I hit you?" The young man asked looking around at the now bare and deserted Christmas tree lot.

The brunette shrugged her shoulders and pulled her plaid coat just a bit closer "I just wanted to talk to a friend who can't read my emotions."

"I get that everybody knows how you feel and why right?"

"Exactly."

"I bet this is the first time you've cut class?"

"How would you know that, are you psychic because I myself have a sixth sense and-"

Frederick laughed and put out a hand to stop her "You talk way too much and often."

Rachel blushed and looked down at her feet "To answer your question this is the first time I've skipped."

"Yes would have been enough."

Doing something completely out of character Rachel picked up snow and threw it in Frederick's face "Was that too many words for you?" She asked innocently fluttering her eyelashes.

"I'll show you ." Frederick smirked grabbing his own snow and throwing it at the diva.

The two teens had fun, both lost in their own little world. They didn't need each other, they just wanted company. The two teens just wanted someone that didn't know what made them tick or how they put on show faces. This was to be a beautiful friendship.


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you so much for the revies, enjoy this chapter.

I do not own Glee.

* * *

"I bet they've called out a search party for you." Frederick told his newly found friend.

The two teens were just lying in the snow heads propped on elbows. They had been talking for hours about everything: Jesse and how he had broken Rachel's heart. Fredercik's girlfriend who was so hot and cold he never new what they were. Rachel talked on and on about the glee club and her friends there while Frederick talked about the basketball team and his friends too. The comfort the two recieved from each other was what most people search a life time for. In that moment in time lying in the snow seemed like the perfect thing.

Rachel sighed but didn't deny it. "I bet they cops will probably be after us soon."

Frederick laughed but rolled over to look the petite brunette in the eyes. "I am so happy that you called me Rachel. I haven't been able to talk to anybody this openly since my best friend moved away."

"It's easy for me to talk to you too and even though you tell me I talk too much I really like this. I never really had a best friend growing up and I guess I have friends now but not one that I can tell everything to."

Fred smiled happily "Are you calling me your best friend?" He asked happily.

Rachel giggled but sat up taking his hand in hers "Will you be?"

"Of course I will you're fricken awesome."He grinned sitting up and pulling his new friend in for a tight hug. "Now you need to get home before your fathers have a heart attack."

* * *

"Where is she?" Hiram asked quietly pacing back and forth in the Berry living room. "I mean why would she leave school and not come back?" Hiram couldn't help but flash back to that night when they got those pages at the hospital. That night was so fresh in his mind that he was trembling violently,his little girl could be hurt...again.

"Honey I am sure she's fine." Leroy said in a small voice though he didn't believe it himself he just wanted to make sure that his husband was alright.

"Gosh I am going to wrap my arms around her little neck!" Kurt hissed angrily narrowing his eyes and pursing his lips.

Blaine gently squeezed his boyfriends knee "Babe she just needed a little bit of alone time."

Brittany was sitting in Artie's lap crying furiously. "The aliens abducted her. I know that they did because she's so pretty and-" Brittany was cut off by the front door opening and the tiny brunette walking in to which Brittany happily jumped up and tackled her to the ground.

"Britt can you get off me please?" Rachel asked while trying to roll out from underneath the dumb blond. Laughing silently at the girls excitement just to see her.

"No the aliens might take you again." The ditzy girl said seriously refusing to get off Rachel, thinking she was protecting her.

Sam laughed but lifted Brittany off and told her she'd hurt Rachel if she didn't get off." Rachel where the hell were you we were so worried?"

Rachel shook her head as both of her fathers hugged her tightly between them. "I just needed to be alone for a little bit and I lost track of time. I am truly very sorry for that."

"Come here," Noah said huskily refusing to admit that he was scared to death that his girlfriend had went missing. "don't do that." He whispered in her ear once she was finally in his arms and he could smell her strawberry shampoo. "I am not letting you out of my sight again, neither is Sam."

"I said I was sorry." Rachel whined slightly as she nuzzled into Puck's chest "I just wanted to think about everything."

"Angel the next time you want to think alone come home and we'll let you be I swear." Leroy told her reaching out for her again and pulling her in for another tight hug and kiss on the cheek.

Thinking that the room needed to smile Hiram smiled and made an announcement "Alright everyone I am going to go into the kitchen and make crepes for anyone."

Kurt and Rachel squealed and grabbed each other "you should go missing more often Rachel." Kurt smiled and kissed his friends cheek.

Rachel nodded enthusiastically "I know then I'll get delicious crepes."

Hiram raised an eyebrow at his daughter and placed his arms across his chest sternly. "If you do this again princess you'll be in your room for a month." The jewish man turned on his heel and marched into the kitchen forcefully.

Tina and Mike were in a fit of giggles. Mr. Berry had the exact diva storm out as his daughter and it was hilarious. "You and your Dad are exactly alike."Mike said still laughing and gripping his side slightly.

"Yeah girl we wondered where you got all that diva attitude." Mercedes added rolling her eyes slightly but giving Rachel a wink.

"So was it because if Quinn that you left because I'll roll over your toes." Artie said seriously.

Rachel sighed deeply before plopping onto the leather sofa between Blaine and Kurt. "I already told you guys that I needed to be alone so leave it at that."

The group of teenagers looked at each other before turning to look at their brunette friend, all slightly worried about their friend.

"This weekend I was thinking bowling!" Mike shouted randomly as he smiled happily.

Tina shook her head at her boyfriends antics before turning to the group "He loves bowling almost as much as he loves his Asian heritage."

"Speaking of," Rachel got up and walked over to the couple "Can I make a team Asian shirt?"

Mike looked like a kid on christmas he was so excited. Mike himself had always liked Rachel, but had been so painfully shy that he could never actually talk to her. "Can I have one too?"

Rachel nodded and Mike picked her up in excitement twirling her around as Tina rolled her eyes but giggled all the same.

"Rachel don't encourage him." The young goth moaned burying her face in her hands.

Mercedes chuckled loudly "It's too bad we all didn't become friends sooner. We could've been friends for a long time."

"We are now and we get to go bowling and eat Rachel's Dad's creeps." Brittany squealed excitedly as Hiram Berry brought out a large tray of crepes as Leroy brought out bowls of strawberries, blueberries and whipped cream.

"That's crepes Brittany. Please do enjoy." Hiram smiled brightly as he handed Rachel a special plate that consisted of vegan crepes. "I love you my darling."

"Alright kids we'll leave you be." Leroy told the room of teenagers as he tried to pull his husband out of the room.

"Why don't you guys stay and eat with us?" Puck asked he really liked Rachel's fathers. They were really cool guys and very kind to himself and his mother.

"Thank you Noah." Hiram smiled sitting down next to his little girl and he eating his own food.

* * *

"Alright now that everybody is gone you are going to tell us where you were this afternoon."Leroy said sternly sitting across from his baby and his husband.

Rachel bit her bottom lip "I was visiting with Frederick."

Hiram gasped loudly and pulled Rachel into his side "The boy that hit you? Rachel why are you spending time with that boy? I know we didn't press charges but honey I don't think you should spend time with that boy."

Rachel didn't understand why people didn't want her spending time with Frederick. She wondered if they were afraid that he would harm her on some way. She wondered if it was because it made them remember the accident and how she almost died. "Dad I know you worry about me but it was an accident and I swear I am not going to go anywhere."

"No your not." Leroy chocked out squeezing his daughters hand and wiping away the few tears that had fallen.

"I love you guys." Rachel smiled hugging her Dad and smiling brilliantly at her Daddy. " If it makes you feel any better I can bring Frederick over for dinner."

"Tomorrow night." Hiram smiled kissing her cheek "I can make something fantastic."

'Oh no!' Rachel thought 'what have I just gotten my self and that poor unsuspecting boy into.'


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you all so much for the reviews. I love them and I love all of you. This chapter was really tricky so please please please review or I will cry, figuratively cry.

I Do Not Own Glee!

* * *

He doesn't know how he ended up here, at the berry residence, in a suit and on a Tuesday night. All Frederick remembers is Rachel calling talking way too fast saying that he needed to come over for dinner the following night. The boy was extremely nervous, he didn't know whether or not the Berry men hated him or not. Frederick definitely couldn't blame the men if they did hold a grudge against him ,they did almost lose their baby girl after all. Reluctantly, Frederick rang the doorbell quickly smoothing out his suit jacket and fixing his tie.

Rachel ran from the stairs as quickly as possible to get to the door before her fathers and she did beat them. "Hell Frederick I must say I love the suit charcoal is a beautiful color on you."

The handsome young man felt a blush spread across his cheeks at the petite brunette's eyes staring at him. "Hi Rachel my mom made you guys some triple chocolate chunk brownies." He told her nervously handing over the plate.

Stepping aside to let her friend in Rachel smiled and whispered into his ear"My Daddy absolutely loves chocolate and he's the one your going to have to win over."

"Rachel honey Daddy seems to have burned the dinner so we are going to head over to Breadstix." Hiram Berry announced to the teens giving Rachel a small wink. "Hello there Frederick we have met once before but not in the best circumstances."

"Hello Mr. Berry thank you for having me." Frederick gave a small smile and extended his arm for the man to shake.

Leroy stomped into the foyer angrily someone had purposefully set the oven too high so his chicken pot pies would burn and he was not happy. "Hello Frederick," He gave a wry smile and shook the young man's hand. "my hilarious husband and daughter seem to have burnt my chicken pot pie so we will now be going to Breadstix for dinner."

"Is that like the only place you ever go Rach?" Frederick asked when they were situated in the back of her Daddy's Lexus. It seemed that the diva was always talking about the same italian restaurant.

Rachel hit his shoulder lightly and smiled "Daddy saved the owner's wife so we always eat there for free and their food is delicious."

Once the group was finally settled into a booth at the Italian restaurant the inquisition turned on Frederick and he squirmed uncomfortably in his seat.

"So what are your plans for the future?" Hiram asked between bites of his chicken parmesan.

Frederick swallowed and took a gulp of water before answering "I've been looking into physical therapy and I think it's what I really want to go into."

"What are your grades like?" Leroy asked. He wouldn't deny that he was actually starting to like this young man.

"I get all A's, and I am on NHS." The young man blushed a little his eyes going wide. "I might act like I don't care about school but I really do."

Oh yes, Leroy Berry definitely liked this young man "You know our little starlet get's all A's too and she is also involved in the national honors society."

Rachel looked down at the stark white table cloth she hated when her fathers bragged about her, especially when she was in the same room. The downside of being the only child... always being in the spotlight , even though she loved the spotlight. "Daddy you're embarrassing me."

Hiram let out a low chuckle and picked up his fork pointing his utensil between the two teenagers. "Look at them Leroy aren't they the most adorable things you've ever seen, both blushing."

Both teens rolled their eyes while giggling at each other. Yes this would be a beautiful friendship indeed.

* * *

Noah pulled his phone out of his pocket hitting speed dial number 1 with his freezing fingers. "Baby can you open your window I'm freezing my ass off." Noah chattered into his phone. The jealously that loomed over his Rachel being with Fredrick made him have to visit her tonight.

"Noah you could've broken your neck climbing up my nearly frozen balcony." Rachel admonished as he saw her pull golden curtains aside and open the door for him, wrapping her arms around herself from the force of cold air.

"Hey baby," Noah quickly shut the door and wrapped his arms around his girl "did you have a nice time?" He hoped she didn't, he didn't want her spending any more time away from him.

Rachel looked up at him with those doe eyes of hers and nodded "Frederick is a very nice boy and intelligent."

Noah moved over to the familiar queen sized bed sitting down and grabbing Rachel's hand pulling her to him. " I want to take you out tomorrow night." This Frederick thing was even more motivation for him to be a good boyfriend. Noah had never stayed with a girl for longer than two weeks and that was only because Santana would satisfy him everyday of those two weeks, but Rachel made him want to try harder and be everything she needed.

That smile that he loved so much lit up her beautiful face "Where are you going to take me Noah? We could go to the ice skating rink or the library. I suppose that we could enjoy a meal together but I was just at breadstix." Noah put a hand to her lips shushing her and pulling her in for a low lingering kiss.

"I am the guy Rach and that means I get to pick you up and decide where we're going on our date."

The pout on her lips was so adorable Noah could barely control himself "But I... surprises make me extremely apprehensive."

"Baby trust me I got this."

Noah in fact did have it, and that next night he found himself looking at Rachel wrapped in a fluffy jacket with matching gloves and a hat. The boy had taken Rachel's advice because ice skating seemed like a great idea; that way he could cuddle up with the tiny brunette and keep her warm.

"You took my suggestion to heart that really means a lot to me." Rachel murmured slipping a gloved hand into Noah's own covered one.

A real smile graced the mohawked teens lips as he pulled Rachel over to the side of the rink. "I though you might like it and I really wanted to do this." He murmured wrapping his arms around a slender waist and kissing her lips softly. "I don't want to screw this up."

Stepping on her tippy toes Rachel leaned up to look Noah in the face "I think you're doing perfectly."

"I think you're perfect too Rach."

Rachel smiled and stepped back down on her heels. "My mom called me today she said we should come see Beth this weekend."

Noah pulled his girl back onto the ice, not even trying to conceal the large grin plastered on his face. "Did anyone ever tell you that you are by far the best person in the world?"

Rachel smirked and continued to move forward "I have told myself that a few times."

There was only one thing floating through each sixteen year old head...BEST DATE EVER!

* * *

"So tell us all about the date!" Kurt pleaded at the girls slumber part, all the girls dressed in fluffy pajamas and fluffy socks.

Brittany who was wearing a pair of fluffy blue duck pajamas was clapping her hands excitedly "Yeah Ray please tell us!"

"Okay I'll tell you only one part, it was the best date ever."

Mercedes grabbed her into a hug "I am so happy for you. I always knew you two hot jews would get together."

Tina was also smiling brightly from her place behind Rachel french braiding her chestnut hair "I think we should drag Mike and Noah on a double date."

"I think Blaine and I should join you." Kurt said not wanting to miss out on the excitement "Ooh and Mercedes and her man."

Tina and Rachel turned to the diva with wide eyes "What you're seeing someone?" Tina asked while Rachel demanded to know why she wasn't given this knowledge as soon as it happened.

Mercedes blushed deeply before squeaking out her response." I met him at blockbuster when I was renting a movie and we've been on five dates."

"Oh my god I am so happy for you." Rachel exclaimed sincerely happy for her newfound friend. "We should all embark on an adventure together."

" If all of us are dating does this mean I can kiss Rachel?" Brittany asked her eyes wide in amazement. The poor ditzy blonde thought that all the teenagers would be dating each other.

Rachel was absolutely horrified, she knew that Brittany was a few crayons short of an eight pack but she had no idea she was missing seven.

Laughing at the look on Rachel's face and gently toughed the tall blond's shoulder "Britt sweetie Rachel meant we should go on a double date."

Brittany had that same glaze over her eyes she always had when confused but smiled all the same.

"Lets get to planning." Tina smiled as Rachel pulled out a fluffy pink journal and started to write "possible date activities.


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry about the long time between updates this chapter has just been written and rewritten three times and I am still very unsure about it. Thanks so much for the reviews and support.

I do not own Glee

* * *

"Hey Bethie Boo bear!" Puck smiled as he saw his beautiful baby girl in her mother's arms. She was so cute in her hot pink sweatshirt and matching sweatpants, her crazy blonde hair tied into little pigtails. As Shelby placed the little girl in his arms he kissed her cheeks. "I missed you Bethie and so did Rachie."

Rachel looked on in awe as Puck held his girl tightly against his chest. "Hi beth!" She waved happily before wrapping her arms around her mother's waist and into a hug. "I hope you have a good time with your sister and girlfriends this weekend Mom. I want your mind to be at ease that Beth will be perfectly fine. If Noah or I need anything my fathers will be here and they have raised one little girl before so..."

"I know she will be perfect Rachel she's with you and her daddy." Shelby told her oldest daughter kissing her cheek "I want you to know that I'll be at the doctor's on Monday so I'll be home around three."

Rachel sighed in relief, so grateful that her mother was taking her advice to get everything checked out to make sure her body was in working order. Whether what happened while she was in the coma was a dream or reality Rachel wanted to make sure that if her mother did in fact have cancer they could catch it in time. "I love you Mom have a great time."

"I will you have a good time too and behave." She winked at her daughter and her daughter's boyfriend. Turning to Beth she kissed her baby's forehead "Be good for your sister and your daddy."

"Bye!"

"Alright Daddy it's just you and your baby." Rachel smiled making to go up the stairs and into her bedroom to read when Puck stopped her. "Noah spend some quality time with Beth. I will be fine. I promise."

Puck sighed as he shifted the bouncing one year old to his left hip and wrapped his right arm around his girlfriend's shoulder. "Baby I want to spend time with the both of you and if we're going to be together forever we're both going to get used to this." Puck knew for certain that he wanted Rachel to be in his life for a very long time and if that meant her being a step mother to his daughter that was the way it would be.

Rachel smiled "It'll be weird for Beth you know ;her Dad and somewhat sister being together."

Puck shook his head as he sat down on the floor to let Beth squiggle and run around a bit. " She'll love you when she's older and our situation is very different than most." Puck stopped as Rachel sat down next to her and pulled her in close "All I know is I can't imagine my life without you...I want to be with you Rachel.

"I want to be with you too."

* * *

"Beth!" Rachel giggled as the little girl pulled on her ponytail and giggled in her face " You cannot pull on my hair you silly little baby."

Puck smirked at Rachel and took a very rambunctious Beth out of her arms "Are you being a funny little baby?" He asked blowing air on her belly." You have to be a nice little baby to Rachie sweetie."

Beth giggled and reached out for her sister wanting to pull on her beautiful long and shiny hair.

Rachel shook her head as her Daddy walked in and gave him a hug "I am not ready to be a mother Daddy."

Leroy smiled as he rubbed his flustered daughters back softly "Do you know how happy that makes your Daddy?" He asked truly ecstatic to hear that his daughter was not ready to be a parent and hoping she would hold back from exploring with Noah. "I am so glad to hear that my baby girl is not ready for a baby of her own." If Leroy had known that having a baby in the house was a great form of birth control he would have volunteered to babysit his coworkers babies much sooner.

"Daddy are you and Dad going to be here tonight?" Rachel asked looking into her father's eyes and pouting slightly.

Leroy was confused for an instant before he gave his baby girl a nod. "Dad and I will be here all evening but why are you asking sweetie pie?"

"She invited my Mom and little sister over for dinner to meet my little boo bear, or in my mother's case meet her again." Puck spoke up from his place on the floor where he was crawling alongside his baby.

"Are you going to cook sweetie or do you want me to call Dad and ask him to pick something up on his way home?"

"I think you should call Dad." She smiled as she nudged her father slightly "No one ever taught me how to cook."

Leroy playfully ruffled his daughters' hair and pulled her into his side " Well come on I'll teach you how to make some spaghetti sauce and meatballs right now." Leroy thought this would be a great opportunity to spend some quality time with his daughter and could not pass it up.

Rachel squealed in excitement before turning to her boyfriend and asking with her eyes if it was okay to leave him alone with his daughter.

Knowing that Rachel loved to spend time with her fathers Noah nodded and got up picking up Beth " You go and have some father daughter time while I do the same thing."

Smirking Rachel leaned up to kiss his cheek "I think that time needs to start with a diaper change." Rachel grabbed her father's hand and pulled him into the kitchen as Noah yelled for her to come back and help him change the very stinky diaper.

* * *

"So Ray of sunshine how are you doing lately?" Leroy asked as he stood with his daughter washing their hands, both wearing checkered green aprons.

"I'm fine Daddy. How are you doing?"

Leroy laughed and pulled a clean hand towel out of the drawer "Since when did we became distant acquaintances darling daughter?" Leroy asked pulling out tomato paste, tomato sauce, and all the other necessary supplies.

Rachel frowned and jumped up onto the island of their kitchen to help her father prepare dinner. "I am really sorry Daddy. I guess I have just been so busy with actually having friends and a new boyfriend, not to mention school and Glee. I mean the accident has really pushed me behind in my studies."

Leroy leaned down to press a quick kiss to the top of her daughters' head before handing her tomatoes to chop "I love you cub and I know you're busy...I just miss spending my days off with you sweetheart."

Rachel began to work cutting and dicing as she listened to her father talk about how much he really missed her. "Daddy I want to spend your days off with you too." She paused continuing to dice before she spoke again "Daddy you will always be my favorite person in the world and nothing will change that." Rachel wiped her hands on her apron and wrapped her arms around her father's waist "Lets start this tuesday."

Hugging his daughter Leroy sighed deeply; he doesn't know how he got so lucky as to have her as a daughter but nothing would change how deeply he loved her. "I love you baby girl. I would love to spend this Tuesday with you and nothing will make me happier."

"Great then it's a date." The pint sized diva smiled as she returned to her chopping "Come on Daddy we have to hurry Elaine and Natalie will be here in an hour and we have a meal to cook."

Leroy smiled brightly as he continued to cook with his daughter, he had the best daughter in the world.

* * *

Elaine Puckerman was a kind woman; a very liberal and very kind and loving mother. Elaine knew of two things, she loved her children more than anything and that accidents most certainly happened. Elaine herself had become pregnant when she was only sixteen years and while she wanted better for her son she never judged, not once. Elaine knew better than anyone that accidents did in fact happen.

"Hello Elaine." Leroy shook hands with the woman he knew not only from her position at the hospital but also from temple.

"Thank you for having us." Elaine smiled walking into the tastefully decorated home with her little girl latched to her hand. "I really hope it didn't put you out but Rachel invited us and I did want to meet Beth again."

Leroy shook the woman off and smiled at the little girl holding her mothers' hand "Hi Natalie how are you sweetie?"

The little girl smiled brightly showing off her toothless mouth "Hi Mr. Berry where's Rachel?"

"Right here." Rachel smiled walking into the foyer and leaning down to give the little girl a giant hug "Hi Natty you look very beautiful tonight." Standing up Rachel hugged Elaine "Hi Elaine so glad you two could make it for dinner. Noah is just upstairs waking up Beth and my Dad should be home at any moment."

"Rachel Breathe." Elaine giggled as she hugged the girl again rubbing her back softly "Do not worry about doing anything special for us we were going to heat a can of chicken noodle soup and crackers."

"Sadly she's telling the truth." Noah smirked as he walked down the stairs carrying a smiling and mewing Beth in his arms. "Hey Ma you ready to meet your granddaughter."

Elaine couldn't help the tears that prickled behind her eyes and threatened to fall. "She's so beautiful." She choked out as she looked at the little girl with crazy blond hair and deep brown eyes "She's got your nose Noah." She gushed as she took the baby into her arms and rocked her gently "Such a pretty baby." She cooed as she rocked Beth.

"Noah!" Natalie squealed as she jumped into her brother's awaiting arms "I missed you last night a lot." She told him in her cute little voice that made Noah melt on the spot.

Noah sighed and kissed the adorable seven year olds cheek "I love you Nat and you know that. I missed you yesterday too but I had to help Rachel take care of Beth."

"I know Noah but I just don't want you to forget about me." The little girl said sadly as she laid her head on his shoulder and sniffled slightly.

Noah felt his heart break at his baby sisters' words. To Natalie Noah was the closet thing to a father she had and he didn't want her to ever feel unloved or abandoned. That was the way he had felt when his father had left exactly eight years prior. " I love you so much Natty and no one will ever replace you in my life."

"Thanks Noah and you'll never be replicated either." Laughing Noah kissed her cheek and then wrapped a shoulder around Rachel's shoulders who had watched the exchange with wide eyes.

"Hello everyone!" Hiram exclaimed excitedly as he walked into the house. "Elaine and Natalie welcome." He smiled before giving his husband a chaste kiss on the lips and hugging his daughter "Let's eat!"

* * *

"Alright Beth's out like a light." Noah grinned walking down the stairs to sit with the others. "I never knew how hard caring for a baby actually was."

Elaine kissed her son's cheek "You are doing a great job Noah." She then turned to her little girl who was talking animatedly to Hiram and Rachel about the Beauty and the Beast "My little june bug it's time to get you home and into bed."

"I don't want to go. I want to stay with Noah and Rachel." The little girl cried as she clung to Rachel.

Elaine sighed heavily not entirely wanting to leave her son and granddaughter "Baby I need to get you in bed because Mommy has the day off tomorrow and that means were going to sleep in and I won't have a crabby little girl on my hands."

"Mommy please let me stay." The little girl cried as she jutted out her lower lip.

"Elaine please feel free to stay for the long weekend. We do have two guest rooms and while Noah and Beth have one you and Natalie should take the other."

Elaine loved the Berry men for this reason they were such open and generous people. "Oh we cannot impose on you two."

"Yes you can we love company." Leroy told her smiling "Hiram will get to make breakfast and you get to spend some time with your granddaughter."

Noah liked the idea of his mom and sister sticking around for the weekend. As much as he hated to admit it he always got a little homesick without his two girls. "Yeah Mom this is great just head home and get some stuff and then you guys can stay the weekend."

"I guess I'll be heading home to get some supplies." Elaine smiled pulling her little girl over to the coat rack to pull on her coat "We'll be right back."

Rachel had a bright smile on her face as she turned to Noah "This is going to be a very exciting weekend."


End file.
